Silver Lining
by Emma Barrows
Summary: A family secret from a fellow Gryffindor is about to be unveiled...and it isn't pretty.(Rated R for language and violence)
1. Disturbing Behavior

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER ONE-DISTURBING BEHAVIOR

"Hey, Stephanie? Did you do Professor McGonagall's essay yet?" asked my best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Yes," I said my lip twitching. "I gather you want to copy it?"

Ron's ears turned pink as he blushed.

"If you wouldn't mind,"

I grinned and shook my head. I reached into my bag and pulled out my essay.

"Honestly," said a voice from the Gryffindor entrance to the common room. "He'll never learn."

I looked up. It was my other best friend, Hermione Granger, accompanied by my third best friend, Harry Potter.

Ron continued to blush but his hand was outstretched.

"Some of us aren't exactly 'school blessed' if you know what I mean," I teased her.

Hermione looked ruffled but then grinned nonetheless.

I put the essay into Ron's hand.

Ron began copying it.

Harry came over and sat beside me. I had been sitting at the table writing a letter to my mum. My eagle owl, Myra, was perched on the chair beside me. She extended her wings and then neatly folded them against her body.

"How's your mum doing?" Harry asked softly as he peered at me with his emerald green eyes that were behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses.

I sighed. "Much better though. The doctors say plenty of rest and liquid. At least mum won't be having any more problems,"

"What exactly did your mum have done again?" Ron asked looking up from his essay.

"A hysterectomy," Hermione said glaring at Ron. "That's when they take out the female..."

"That's enough," Ron said covering his ears.

I just snorted and returned to my letter.

"The main thing is she's okay," Harry said softly.

He put a hand over mine briefly.

I felt a tingle running down my spine. I've been friends with them for six years now. I've recently started having feelings for Harry as more than a best friend. My name is Stephanie Ross. I'm 17 years old with shoulder length light brown hair with blond highlights and honey brown eyes. I was wearing the Gryffindor uniform and robe which consisted of a gray skirt, a white V-necked shirt that was under the V-necked gray sweater vest. Along the neckline and hem was the maroon/gold piping of Gryffindor's colors and the black robe with the Gryffindor crest. The girls wore skirt and the guys wore gray slacks. I had pulled my hair into a ponytail but some of the shorter strands had come lose and hung down against my cheek. I had small gold hoop earrings in my ears and I had applied light pink eye shadow and clear lipgloss.

Hermione was the bookworm, while Ron and Harry were in-between. Ron almost never studied but Harry tried his best and usually got good grades...except in Potions with Professor Snape.

Me on the other hand, I sucked at Potions and Hermione helps me much to Snape's demise.

I had a good sense of humor but could be serious as well. I guess that's why the three of us get along so well. Our personalities seemed to click.

But there was something I've never told them...a dark secret that filtered down through my family for ages.

"Steph?" Hermione's voice cut through my thoughts.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

Hermione gestured to the letter I was writing. I glanced down at it and realized I had absentmindedly torn it to shreds.

"Whoops," I said grinning.

Harry was studying me.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I guess I didn't like the way the letter was coming out,"

I pulled out a new piece of parchment and began again.

That afternoon, we began heading to class.

"Hey Shit-for-Brains," Malfoy called to me jeeringly. "Did you remember falling asleep last night? You're just as bad as Neville."

"Hey," Neville Longbottom said scowling at Malfoy as he passed us heading down the stairs to Charms class.

"Shut up," Harry snapped at him.

"She's got a worse memory problem then Longbottom does," Malfoy snickered. "I just hope she remembers to wipe herself. But I have gotten a whiff of..."

Malfoy didn't even finish his sentence as I lashed out and grabbed him by the throat. I put my face close to his.

"I wouldn't piss me off, Malfoy," I said smirking. "You never know what appendage I might rip off with my bare hands."

Hermione, Harry and Ron stared open mouthed.

"Try it," Malfoy jeered gasping for breath.

I flexed my right hand.

"Should I start with Mr. Winky?" I asked preparing to grab him in the groin.

"Stephanie," I heard Hermione whisper behind me.

I let Malfoy go.

"Just a friendly reminder," I said brightly as went to take another step when Malfoy shoved me from behind.

"STEPHANIE!" I heard Harry yell.

I sailed through the air and landed on all fours gracefully at the bottom of the staircase.

I jerked my head up and stared up at Hermione, Harry and Ron looking terrified. Malfoy was laughing.

My whole body tensed up as I prepared to lunge for Malfoy, but Hermione, Ron and Harry hurried down the stairs and helped me to my feet blocking me from lunging.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"I swear to God I want to get that prick," Harry hissed as Malfoy continued to head up the stairs.

"Harry," Hermione said scoldingly at the use of his language.

"I'm fine," I replied as I felt my body relax and I stood up. "Sometimes my temper gets the better of me. Sorry about that."

"That was awesome the way you landed...like a cat almost," Ron said beaming. "Thankfully, you weren't hurt."

"Yeah," Hermione said nodding looking a bit shaken up about Malfoy shoving me.

"Too bad none of the teachers saw it," Harry muttered.

"MALFOY! 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR PUSHING MISS ROSS DOWN THE STAIRS! HOW COULD YOU!" Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed angrily.

"Looks like you got your wish," Hermione grinned at him.

"Are you okay Miss Ross?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned as she hurried down the stairs. She was dressed in emerald green robes and a matching hat.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I said softly.

She nodded and continued on her way.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and I headed to Charms class.

We learned the Gulliv Charm which was used to help a witch or wizard when he or she was lost in the woods. It was almost like the Four-Pointer Spell, but this one also used a protective shield around the witch or wizard.

Hermione and I managed to get it on the first try. Poor Neville had a hard time though as usual.

After that, we headed to History of Magic, and Transfiguration.

That night, we headed back to the common room.

I flopped down on the couch and leaned back against it. I stretched my arms above my head causing the vest and shirt to rise up a bit and become taut against my chest.

"I don't know what got into Malfoy," Hermione said shaking her head. "He's never actually tried to cause us bodily harm."

"Maybe he likes Stephanie," Ron suggested blushing. "You know, because he always picks on her."

"Then he must be in love with me because he also picks on me remember?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Right," Ron said his ears turning pink again.

"He's just a miserable person," I said. "Who needs an enema once and a while."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Still...there's a reason," she mused staring thoughtfully at the crackling fireplace.

She snapped her finger.

"I got it," she said excitedly as she turned to face us. Ron was sitting next to me on the couch while Harry and Hermione were sitting across from us in large comfortable chairs.

Hermione's face was reflecting the orange glow of the fire but I could see excitement in her eyes.

"Didn't you smack a quaffle at him during a game of Quidditch last month?" Hermione asked.

Harry and I were also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He played a Seeker while I played a beater, replacing one of Ron's brothers, George and Fred who left last year.

"Yeah, but that was an accident," I said. "Angelina and Katie were having a hard time scoring so I was able to smack it to them after Slytherins' Beaters lost possession of it. I wasn't aiming for him intentionally...although it would've been hilarious if it had knocked him off his broom."

Ron grinned and nodded agreeing with me.

"Yeah, but we all know what a liar and sore loser Malfoy is. He's probably got a grudge against you now," Hermione replied.

I sighed. "He's such a pansy,"

At that, Harry and Ron rolled with laughter.

Even Hermione giggled.

"I'm off to bed," Ron said. "You coming Harry?"

"I'll be right there," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron said good-night to us before heading to the dorms leaving Harry and I alone in the common room.

"I really can't get over Malfoy shoving you down the flight of stairs," Harry said quietly staring into the fire.

"I know, but I'm okay," I said reassuringly.

"But how did you land like that? It's almost in-human," Harry said turning his eyes onto me.

I swallowed.

"It was probably just luck, Harry,"

Harry studied me.

"There's something you're not telling me. I can feel it," he said.

I got to my feet.

"I'm fine okay? There's nothing going on with me that you don't already know of, okay?" I said in a firm tone.

"Sure," Harry said as he too got up. "I just thought that since we were best friends we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."

With that, he headed to the boys dorm.

"I want to tell you," I said quietly to myself. "But I'm not sure this is the right time."

I glanced out the window. The moon was high and full.

I cried out and dropped to my hands and knees.

The creature walked the halls sniffing the air eagerly. It stood about seven feet tall and was covered in thick, black fur. The ears were long and pointed; the eyes were jaundice and scanned the hall for the slightest movement. The snout was long but thick and the canines and incisors gleamed in the torch lit hallway. It had human-like hands and feet, but there were thick nails that curled into claws.

The legs were muscular and covered with thick fur as well. It was walking on its haunches like a human but there was nothing human about this creature.

It could see color, but faintly. It could distinguish shapes and make out the hallway. The sense of smell, hearing and sight were very sharp. It froze as it turned a corner. A first year boy was walking along munching on a cupcake. The creature crouched down on all fours and slowly began stalking the boy, keeping to the shadows.

The boy stopped walking and listened. So did the creature.

After a few moments, the boy shrugged and continued to walk down the corridor. The creature following close behind.

The boy stopped walking again and turned around. He saw a pair of glowing jaundice eyes in the darkness. He screamed and tore down the corridor.

The creature galloped after him, leaping onto the wall and running along the wall knocking pictures off their hooks. The boy turned another corner so sharply that he lost his footing and finally regained traction. He continued to run full speed down the hallway.

He turned to look back at the creature. It was now running on the ceiling. The boy yanked open a closet door and flew in, slamming the door shut behind him. He was breathing heavily as he backed away from the door, completely terrified. His back hit the closet wall and he listened carefully. There was silence outside now.

He frantically looked around. There was a vent in the ceiling but that was about it.

He moved his eyes back onto the door.

There was still silence out in the corridor.

About three minutes later, he felt something dripping onto his shoulder. He turned and looked at his left shoulder. There was a clear liquid that was sticky and gel-like.

He slowly raised his head to the ceiling. Two hairy arms broke through the vent and pulled him upward.

He screamed and his legs thrashed as teeth sank into his neck. Blood began gushing and dripping onto the floor.

After another minute, he stopped thrashing and the creature let him go. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Hermione woke to the faint, but clear sound of a inhuman howl echoing throughout the castle.

She swore later on that something entered the girls dorm that was very large, and smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks. She had kept very still and hidden beneath the covers.

The next morning, I awoke in my bed in the girls' dorm. I felt completely refreshed as I yawned and stretched.

Hermione was already up.

"Hey," she said brightly to me.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I swore something huge came into the girls' dorm last night. It smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't Gena?" I asked glaring at the seventh year girl.

She never showered and often smelled of B.O. People tease her and pick on her often. But it was her attitude that people didn't like. She thought she was 'it' because her father was the head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. So she flaunted herself around like a bigshot. That resulted in me getting a glare back from her as she pulled on her robe.

Hermione scowled.

"No. This smelled different than a human,"

I shrugged. "I see no difference,"

Gena angrily threw her pillow at me. I caught it.

"Gena? I would be careful if you want me to shove this someplace where Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to remove it magically," I said tossing it back to her.

Some of the girls' snickered as they began leaving the dorm.

Gena scowled at me again before following the other girls out.

"Did you hear or smell anything funny last night? And no more Gena cracks," Hermione said firmly before I could open my mouth again.

I frowned.

"No actually. I'm a sound sleeper. I could sleep through a nuclear bomb and not be woken up,"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I'm starved!" I said brightly.

Hermione and I began heading out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Ron said cheerfully.

I took a seat beside Harry and Hermione took a seat beside Ron.

"Morning," I said. "It's a lovely morning isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said

I scanned the rest of the Gryffindors. I noticed the first year boys were looking a bit nervous this morning.

"What's with them?" I asked gesturing with my head toward the first years at the very end of the table.

"Dunno," Ron said. "They look like they've seen a ghost."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat. The Hall immediately quieted down.

"I have some rather distressing news," he began in a grave voice. "Early this morning, a first year Gryffindor was found in the third floor corridor closet. His throat was torn out."

"Good Lord," Hermione breathed looking pale and upset.

"We don't know what caused this," Professor Dumbledore continued. "But as of now, I'm issuing a curfew. No one is to leave their common rooms after 8 P.M.."

I sat, completely stunned.

"Stephanie?" Ron's voice said.

"Huh?"

"The announcement is over," he said. "Time to eat."

I glanced down. I realized Professor Dumbledore had finished talking but I seemed to have zoned out after hearing about the 8 P.M. curfew.

There was food on the table. Everyone had started eating.

I began helping myself to some eggs, sausage and pancakes. Ron and Hermione began talking amongst themselves, but I felt Harry's eyes on me the whole time.


	2. Family Portrait

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER TWO-FAMILY PORTRAIT

After breakfast, we all headed to Potions class. I was deeply worried about the poor first year student that had gotten killed. Ron and Hermione were talking about what could've possibly killed the boy as we were walking to class.

"There are plenty of animals that go for the throat," Hermione was saying as a matter-of-factly to Ron. "Rats, Cougars, Mountain Lions, Hyena's and any wild animal like that."

"Okay," Ron said rolling his eyes. "But can you explain how one of those animals got into Hogwarts?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No. There really aren't those types of animals here in England,"

"What about wolves?" I asked suddenly. "I mean are they found here?"

Hermione grinned. "Wolves are even scarcer than a Hyena or Mountain Lion here. I mean there is a breed of wolf here called the Levmont Red wolf, but they're mostly found north in Scotland and Ireland. They're similar to the American Gray wolf in appearance but they have red fur. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious,"

Hermione and Ron continued talking. Harry and I were walking side by side in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked. "You seemed distracted."

"Meh, I'm just worried about that poor first year," I said softly. "Imagine being attacked by something. Did anyone see what attacked him?"

"No. You heard Professor Dumbledore. He said that no one saw anything. When the first year was found all they found was bloody paw prints leading away. Didn't you hear him this morning? He said this after he told us about the 8 p.m curfew,"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I kinda tuned off."

Harry studied me and gently grabbed my elbow spinning me around to face him.

"I'm worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately," he said peering into my eyes.

My heart pounded. Those emerald green eyes always seemed to go right through me.

"Okay...I know this is going to gross you out, but I think it's the time of the month approaching," I said.

"That's just what I needed to hear," Ron moaned as he and Hermione came up behind us. "That'll give me nightmares for months to come."

"Oh grow up," Hermione scoffed rolling her eyes. "It happens to every girl...including me."

"La la la la la," Ron said sticking his fingers into his ears. "I DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THIS."

Harry didn't even flinch. "I understand,"

He gave me a wink before he released my elbow.

He and Hermione began walking a head of us this time. I stood in front of Ron and yanked his fingers out of his ears.

"It's safe," I said amused.

Ron shivered. "I really hate hearing about 'girl issues',"

I put my hands on my hips.

"And what about guys huh? I'm sure you talk about guy 'things' all the time," I said as he and I began walking after Hermione and Harry.

"Not so much in detail," Ron said blushing.

I just laughed and shook my head.

We entered the Potions class and took our seats. Harry and I were sitting next to each other. Hermione and Ron were sitting behind us.

The Slytherins were on the opposite side of the dungeon. Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left.

"Hey! Look everyone! It's Miss Skanky!" Malfoy jeered at me as I slid onto the seat beside Harry. I angrily dropped my books onto the table with a 'thud.'

"Shut the hell up," Harry snapped at Malfoy as his green eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Are you protecting her?" Malfoy called. "Because I really wouldn't. She might get her Muggle stink all over you. The filthy, skanky Mudblood."

This time, it was Harry who lunged out of his seat. He grabbed Malfoy by the throat and put his face close to his. I sat, worried and glanced behind me at Hermione. Both she and Ron were paralyzed with shock and fear that Professor Snape would come in and see this. More than likely he'd suspend Harry.

"I swear Malfoy," Harry was growling at Malfoy. "One of these days you are going to piss someone off and they won't be gentle with you."

"Very strong words, Potter," Malfoy grinned.

His cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle snickered beside Malfoy.

"I repeat, you're going to fuck with someone and it's not going to be pleasant," Harry spat vehemently.

"I'm betting you wish you could do that with the Mudblood," Malfoy grinned sadistically.

Harry looked like he would explode. His grip tightened on Malfoy's throat and he began gasping for air and wheezing.

"Harry," Hermione said alarmed.

"Easy mate," Ron called also worried.

I got up and came up behind Harry. I put my hand on Harry's arm, but Harry jerked his arm out of my grasp.

"I'm tired of this inconsiderate, spoiled, potty-mouthed brat calling you names and just being derogatory and degrading," Harry snarled.

"He's not worth it," I said glaring at Malfoy. "You'll get yourself suspended if Snape comes in and sees this."

"It'll be worth it," Harry said angrily.

"Harry, please," I pleaded.

Just then, Professor Snape entered the dungeon.

"Oh crap," I heard Ron whisper under his breath.

Hermione gasped.

"POTTER! Release Malfoy at once! What is going on here?" Professor Snape snarled as he stalked around the desk to face both Harry and I.

Finally, Harry released Malfoy's throat. Malfoy began gasping for breath as he sucked in air.

"And Miss Ross," Professor Snape said turning his dark eyes onto me. "I gather you were involved in this somehow."

"No," Harry said. "It was me, Professor. Stephanie had nothing to do with this."

"Your head is so big that it will soon cause you to fall over," Professor Snape said angrily. "I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor for both you and Miss Ross. You will serve detention. Remain after class."

"But she had..." Harry protested but I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Take your seats," Snape snarled as he headed up to the front of the dungeon to begin the lesson.

I removed my hand from Harry's mouth and we took our seats again.

"You should've let me tell him off," Harry hissed quietly to me before returning to the ingredients that were now written on the board.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You were actually going to get yourself into even _more _trouble for no reason?" I hissed back as I too, began copying down the ingredients.

All that could be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment.

"No reason? He accused you of being involved in something that you weren't. It was all me," Harry hissed quietly.

"I take it where it comes from. Snape will never love anyone except his own students. Instigating him and ticking him off isn't going to help us any more. Just suck it up and not push him further," I said firmly.

After that, he and I fell silent. Ron and Hermione promised to tell Professor Flitwick that we would be late.

As Harry and I sat alone in the dungeon writing about 30 lines of "_I will not strangle fellow students"_, the silence was starting to get to Harry. He kept shifting his weight in the seat and coughing. Me, on the other hand, I could clearly hear what was going on outside and it was loud. The birds were chirping and I could hear the lake rippling.

"Steph? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

His tone was soft this time.

"Shoot," I said, keeping my eyes on the parchment.

"How come I've never seen pictures of your family?" he asked softly.

I froze.

"Well, we weren't really for pictures if you know what I mean," I said. "Family was a bit religious I guess. Don't forget. I am part Muggle."

"Right," Harry said.

He seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to his lines. I felt terrible about lying to him like this...really guilty...but I wasn't sure I could trust him at this time with my secret...neither him, nor Hermione or Ron.

I really had to make sure first.

The truth was, I kept a picture of my family in the pocket of my robes. I just never showed anyone.

About an hour later, I was finished. I stuffed the quill into my pocket and stood up.

"I'll head to class. Are you almost done?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah. Got about another 10 more lines to go," he replied.

I grinned.

"I'll see you later,"

I hurried out of the dungeon.

HARRY.

As Stephanie left the dungeon, I just happened to glance down at the floor. A folded up piece of paper had fallen out of her pocket when she stuffed the quill into it. Intrigued, I bent down and picked it up. It felt like a picture.

I opened it up and my eyes widened behind my glasses.

STEPHANIE.

I stuck my hand into my pocket to make sure the picture was there. It wasn't.

"Oh no," I moaned.

I must've dropped it when I stuffed the quill into my pocket. I turned around and bumped right into Harry.

"Hey," I said brightly, but it was forced. "Did you find a piece of paper or anything when you left the dungeon?"

Harry stared at me.

"You mean like a picture?" he asked in a cold tone. "A family picture?"

My insides went ice cold.

He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out my family picture. He opened it up and shoved it toward me.

"Religious huh?" he asked, his green eyes were filled with anger, hurt and fear.

"Harry..." I began but he cut me off.

"I don't know what your family is," he began looking me up and down with an expression that I never, ever want to see again. It was revulsion mixed with terror. "But you are apart of it and I'm not going to hang around. I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner. I had to find out this way?"

"Harry," I began again feeling tears forming in my eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how!"

"Simple! Just come out and tell me!" Harry shouted. "See, I won't tell anyone...including Hermione and Ron. But don't expect me to hang out with you. I cared about you a lot. I guess I was stupid."

With that, he brushed past me and continued down the corridor.

I stood, completely angry with myself and hurt.

I dropped to my knees and hugged myself. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

I began rocking back and forth slightly as well.

The tears just streamed down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from my right side.

I looked up.

It was Goyle. He actually looked concerned. This was the first time I've seen him with this expression.

"No," I sobbed. "I just lost someone that I really cared about and I doubt we'll even be able to go back the way it was."

Goyle crouched down beside me.

"Aren't you afraid Malfoy will see you with a Mudblood?" I asked shrewdly as I glared at Goyle.

Goyle had short, thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in the Slytherin robe and tie. The uniform was the same except the house colors were different.

"I really don't care," Goyle replied. "I don't think you're a Mudblood."

I was stunned. Was he saying that he thought I was nice or something?

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Goyle asked.

He looked genuinely concerned.

"Harry found out something about me that I really didn't want him to know about and now he's angry with me. But I didn't know how to tell him," I sobbed.

Goyle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll come around and he'll understand later,"

I just wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and stood up.

"Thanks," I said gratefully to him.

Goyle smiled.

"GOYLE!" Malfoy's voice boomed from the end of the corridor. "What are you _doing_?"

Crabbe was right behind him.

"I-I was..." Goyle stammered.

"You were associating with this," Malfoy said gesturing to me. "That's so beneath you, Goyle."

"Leave him alone," I snapped.

"I'm going to have to burn those robes now," Malfoy continued ignoring me.

"I said, 'Leave him alone'," I snarled.

Finally, Malfoy's eyes moved onto me.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you," Malfoy asked folding his arms over his chest. "You'll never be accepted by wizards or witches. It's just your fate. You were born to suck and obviously, your parents didn't know they had a mistake when you were born."

"Malfoy," Goyle said firmly. "That's enough."

"You're sticking up for this?" Malfoy asked appalled and shocked. "I can't believe you. You are a traitor."

"She's nice," Goyle snapped. "Which is more than what I can say for you."

Malfoy extended his arms and shoved Goyle backward. Goyle landed on his rear end.

I felt a familiar pain shoot up my back. My body arched forward for a moment. My hair had fallen over my face shielding my eyes.

"Leave," I growled in a deep voice.

"Shut up," Malfoy snickered.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I yelled in an even deeper voice as I shoved Malfoy.

His rear end slid on the floor for a bout several feet before he stopped. He looked terrified as he scrambled to his feet. Both he and Crabbe took off.

My chest was heaving as I tried to calm myself down.

"Stephanie?" Goyle's voice broke through my angry thoughts.

I finally calmed down and turned to him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

My voice had returned to its normal tone and softness.

"Yeah," Goyle said as I helped him get to his feet. "Thanks."

"You welcomed," I said smiling. "I'd best be getting to class."

"Y-yeah," Goyle stammered. "Me too. See ya."

He hurried down the corridor in the direction Malfoy and Crabbe had gone. I continued to Charms.

When I arrived in Charms, I found Harry sitting with Hermione instead. So I took a spot next to Ron.

Harry didn't even acknowledge me when I entered the class.

"Is everything okay?" Ron whispered to me. "I've never seen Harry not acknowledge you."

"Don't talk to her," Harry said stiffly as he didn't even turn around. "She might bite your head off."

Those words stung.

Ron was shocked too.

"Harry," Hermione scolded.

Harry just muttered something and kept his eyes on Professor Flitwick.

Hermione turned around and looked at me with concern. I just shook my head and tried to focus on what Professor Flitwick was saying, but it was hard.

However, thoughts of Goyle floated into my head and I felt myself smiling a bit.


	3. Torn to Pieces

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER THREE-TORN TO PIECES

The bell rang ending Charms. Harry flew out of the classroom and didn't even look back.

Hermione and Ron came up to me.

"What _is_ going on?" Hermione asked looking stunned. "I've never seen Harry act like this before."

"He found something out about me that I really wish he hadn't," I said quietly hugging my textbook against my chest.

"You aren't really a boy are you?" Ron asked grinning and blushing at the same time. "Cause if you are, that really wouldn't bother me."

I chuckled softly.

"No...I'm afraid it's much more than that. I'm sorry. I can't tell you just yet. I promise I will though," I said feeling even more miserable.

"That's fine. You tell us when you're ready okay?" Hermione said putting a hand on my shoulder. Ron nodded as well.

I managed a grin. "You'll never guess who was nice to me,"

"Malfoy," Ron said snickering.

"Goyle," I replied.

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped.

"You're kidding!" Ron cried.

I shook my head as the three of us began heading back to the common room for a half an hour break before we headed to Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was supposed to be a new teacher arriving this afternoon to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hagrid taught the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"He actually ended up standing up for me," I continued as we entered the common room. "Malfoy was being a prissy ass as usual but Goyle stuck up for me. I had to admit, it was a nice change."

"Wow," Hermione said looking impressed. "Goyle's almost never nice to anyone."

Then, she broke into a knowing grin that Hermione was well known for. "But I'm guessing it was because he likes you."

"Eww," Ron said looking disgusted. "Imagine Goyle liking Stephanie."

I put my hands on my hips.

"What? I'm not pretty enough for someone to like me?"

"No!" Ron said looking flustered. "I mean that I never thought Goyle would actually have human emotions."

"Ron," Hermione began in her no-nonsense tone. "He is human. Just because you think of him as a monster because he hangs out with Malfoy doesn't mean he doesn't have real feelings."

"Exactly," I added. "He said that he didn't think I was a...well, you know."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Blimey,"

Hermione's grin broadened. "I think he has a crush on you,"

I felt myself smiling as I took a seat on the couch. Hermione sat beside me while Ron sat across from us. Harry was no where to be seen.

"I just feel to awful about Harry," I said quietly. "I really hate having him mad at me."

"He'll come around," Hermione assured me. "Just give him some time."

"I hope you're right," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

We began heading out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was standing in front of a paddock.

"Aw man," Ron moaned. "I hope its nothing that will take my arm off."

"I'm hoping it's a Brexil," I said happily.

"Knowing Hagrid..." Ron muttered.

I spied Harry already standing talking to Hagrid. My stomach flip flopped. He glanced at Hermione and Ron before returning to talking to Hagrid. My stomach sank like a pebble in a pond.

Hermione put a comforting hand on my shoulder before turning to Hagrid.

"What are we learning about today, Hagrid?" she asked pleasantly.

"Wolliumps," Hagrid beamed gesturing to the paddock.

Wolliumps were creatures about the size of dogs except they had horses hooves and blue and white fur. Their ears were like a dogs and they had the facial features like a dog but their tails were like a horses'. They were harmless really. Basically like sheep but their fur was used in potions to cure pneumonia.

I saw Ron breathe a sigh of relief.

The Slytherins were standing on the other side of the paddock. I realized Goyle was standing away from them, looking at the Wolliumps sadly. Malfoy and Crabbe were snickering and pointing to Goyle.

"Mind if Goyle joins us?" I whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked like she'd hesitate, but then shook her head. Ron looked a bit apprehensive though, but he too, shook his head.

I walked calmly over to Goyle.

"Why don't you stay with us?" I asked softly.

Goyle's face lit up when he saw me, but then his expression darkened.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind? After all, I'm not exactly on their good list,"

"It's okay. Trust me," I said.

So he and I began walking back toward Hermione and Ron when all of a sudden, I felt something sharp and hard thrown at my back.

I cried out and my body momentarily bent backward before I turned around. It was Malfoy. He had thrown a heavy rock and was holding another one, larger this time, in the palm of his hand.

"I say," Malfoy said in a false Scottish accent. "This one just keeps coming back for more."

"Leave her alone," Goyle spat at him.

"And this one," he continued in the same accent gesturing to Goyle. "Thinks of himself as a Doctor Doolittle, talking with the animals and Mudbloods!"

"Tha's enough, Malfoy," Hagrid said angrily.

Goyle and I just glared at Malfoy before we turned around again and continued to walk toward Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly, Goyle cried out and fell forward. He wasn't getting up. Malfoy had thrown the rock at the back of his head.

I whipped around so fast that my hair smacked Ron in the face.

"You really are on for making me angry," I growled feeling my temper rising.

Malfoy just snickered.

"Malfoy, 50 points from Slytherin," Hagrid snarled. "And I want you ter return ter the castle. I don't wan' either you nor Crabbe here."

Malfoy bowed as if given an honor before he and Crabbe headed off.

Once Malfoy and Crabbe had been gone for a bit, Hagrid turned to me.

"Why don' you and 'Ermione take Goyle up to the hospital wing?"

Hermione and I helped Goyle to his feet, but he was still out cold.

"Oh yeah," Harry called stiffly. "Be careful Hermione...she might turn around and _dog _you."

Hermione glared at him.

"I don't know what your problem is," she began in a cold tone as well. "But as far as I'm concerned, she's our best friend and I'm not turning my back on her."

With that, we continued toward the castle.

Goyle snapped out of it and Madam Pomfrey put a special salve on the small wound on the back of Goyle's head.

He was sitting upright on a cot. I was sitting next to him and Hermione stood at the foot leaning on the footboard.

"That was really brave of you to stand up to Malfoy like that," Hermione said.

I could tell that she impressed with Goyle, but didn't trust him fully just yet.

"Truthfully, I hate him," Goyle admitted. "I hate him for tormenting Stephanie and Harry. But I was afraid to stand up to him."

"Why now?" I asked.

"I don't know really," Goyle said thoughtfully. "I just had it with him I guess. Calling Stephanie that M word and just being really disgusting."

"Well, you certainly have my respect, just not trust fully," Hermione said.

"I understand," Goyle said nodding.

"I swear to God I want to get him back so badly," I said angrily clenching my fist at my side.

"He's not worth it," Goyle said seriously. "His father is so powerful it's beyond hope."

_I can think of one way, _I thought, but didn't voice it.

"You're right," I sighed.

Once Goyle was set, we left the hospital wing.

We began walking down the corridor.

We ended up bumping into Harry and Ron.

_Oh great. Harry's going to start on me more, _I thought miserably.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on Goyle.

"Yeah," Goyle replied nodding.

"Ron told me how you've been standing up for Stephanie," Harry continued. "That's really nice of you."

Goyle just nodded.

Harry's eyes moved onto me.

"Can I talk to Stephanie in private please?"

"Sure," Hermione said as she and Ron continued up the corridor. Harry stood in front of me. I folded my arms over my chest and waited.

"I'm really sorry I gave you such a hard time," he said quietly. "I had no right. I mean, I understand why you couldn't tell us right away, but I wish you hadn't tried to hide it like that or lied."

"Would you have liked me to come right out and say what I really am?" I demanded. "The first time we met? I would've scared you off!"

"Not really," Harry said peering into my eyes. "We knew one in our third year."

I sighed.

"It's not that simple," I said sadly. "I'm a bit different."

"How can you be different? I mean, there's three kinds of them right? The Verit, Lycantor and Malox,"

I smiled.

"That's true...but there is a fourth unfortunately. One that you rarely hear of,"

Harry was watching me intently.

I sighed. I was going to have to tell him the truth. I only hoped he would keep it a secret until I was ready to tell Hermione and Ron.

"Come to the library," I said taking his arm. "We'll talk."

So, Harry and I headed off to the library.

Once we were there, he and I sat across from each other. I pulled out my family picture and held it. I was going to tell him everything, and then explain the family picture.

"You see, those three types walk on all fours, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My kind don't. We walk on two legs.

He still look nonplused, so I continued.

"Lycantor's have been known to walk upright, but not very well and only for a short time. My kind walk upright like a human being. We're generally family orientated and very protective, agile and cunning," I said.

Harry nodded that he understood.

"Our kind have been around longer than the Lycantor's, Malox's and Verit's," I continued. "We've been around for thousands of years dating back to the medieval times. We're called the Advair's."

(This is the name of an actual asthma medicine. LOL)

I opened the family portrait and showed Harry.

It showed four wolves with me standing in the center. The wolves were standing upright. They had gray fur around the head and a cream color around the eyes, muzzle and lower extremities. Their eyes were a deep jaundice/gold color. They stood about 8 feet tall.

They had human hand-like paws with long, razor nails, and they walked on the balls of their feet. The feet also looked like humans with five digits but had the same deadly nails on them as the hands. A wolf like tail protruded from the backside. It also had the same cream/gray color fur mixed together.

"This is exactly what I look like when I change," I said. "These are my family members...my mum and dad and my sisters, Robin and Ellie."

Harry studied the picture.

"My God," he breathed.

Then, he raised his eyes to me.

"The first year that was killed..." he whispered looking scared.

I shook my head.

"No," I said firmly. "It wasn't me. Another thing we posses is the ability to remember everything when we change. I was no where near the third floor. I was on the fifth."

"Then there is another one here," Harry said as realization dawned on him. "Could it be one of the others?"

I nodded. "There's definitely another one here, but I can't say for sure,"

I leaned forward.

"Please don't say anything to Ron or Hermione just yet. I'm not ready to tell them just yet. I told you because you saw the picture. I had to explain everything,"

"Sure," Harry said nodding. "I won't say anything."

I smiled.

"I appreciate it,"

I checked my watch.

"It's time to head to class,"

Harry and I stood up and left the library.

We entered the Transfiguration class. It was the last class of the day. Everyone was eager to get it over with and just be able to relax.

Once the class was over, we all eagerly left and headed to the common room.

Around 9 o'clock, we all headed to bed. I slid under the covers and fell asleep fast.

Around midnight, I felt the familiar pang and I slid off the bed, landing on my hands and knees.

* * *

The creature walked up the corridor, excitedly sniffing the air. It was in one of the many open bridges that connected to each part of the castle. It's breath came out in puffs of steam from its nostrils as it picked up a scent. Blood.

It began salivating as I tracked the smell to a girl sitting in the library reading a book. It easily dropped to all fours and slipped into the library unnoticed.

It stood up behind one of the bookshelves and watched the girl closely. She stood up, carrying the book and then approached the opposite bookshelf where the creature was hiding. She placed the book back and then stretched.

The odd thing was there was no visible wounds on her body, yet the creature distinctly smelled blood. She began coming toward the bookshelf where It was hiding.

The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh," she said frowning. "What is that awful smell? Did Madam Pince leave something in here?"

She began looking around, trying to find the source of the foul odor.

Then, the creature stepped around the bookshelf. The girl screamed and backed up into the shelf behind her. The creature snarled and pushed the shelf forward. It toppled into another one, causing a chain reaction. Books fell and landed splayed on the floor.

The creature lashed out with one of its hand like paws at the girl. It caught her on the arm, just where the arm meets the shoulder, severing it.

The creature advanced on her.

On the third floor, a second creature was walking the halls. Its ear flicked forward when it heard the commotion downstairs. It stealthily trotted downstairs to where the library was. As it entered, a strong metallic smell invaded its nostrils. It sneezed and surveyed the room. It was topsy-turvy. Bookshelves were lying down with books all scattered around. Then, its eyes moved to the center of the library.

A body was lying there on its back. As the creature approached, it realized it was a girl. She had been torn to pieces...literally.

The next morning, I awoke feeling refreshed, but the image of the girl was burned into my mind.

I caught up with Harry before we met up with Hermione and Ron.

"I saw the girl last night," I whispered. "She was literally torn to pieces!"

Harry looked pale and sick to his stomach.

"Did you recognize her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said swallowing. "It was Alison Dawes...a third year Slytherin."


	4. Moonlit Walk

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER FOUR-MOONLIT WALK

Harry looked still pale.

"What on earth is going on here?" he whispered as we entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I don't know, but its certainly another one," I said seriously as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table. "The problem is, neither the Verit, Malox or Lycantor's are this aggressive. I mean they are extremely aggressive, but the pattern doesn't seem to fit."

"Pattern?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Yeah. A first year Gryffindor and then a third year Slytherin," I said. "The first years throat was torn and the girl was torn to pieces. It's not typical of the first three types. They mainly go for the throat yes, but not tearing their victims to shreds. Plus, neither a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was attacked yet."

"Yet," Harry said grimly. "We don't know what's to come."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

Shortly, Hermione and Ron entered, taking their seats across from Harry and I.

"Hey," Hermione said brightly. "I'm glad you two are talking again. I suppose you put that all behind you now?"

We nodded.

"Dumbledore's going to have some more grave news," I muttered, crossing my arms on top of the table and resting my chin on them.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I just have a feeling," I said.

Hermione studied me but turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore who arose from his seat at the Head table. Immediately, the silence fell across the Hall.

"Alas, I have some more grave news," he began solemnly. "A third year Slytherin named Alison Dawes was attacked last night in the library."

The Slytherins were quiet and subdued at their table.

"What happened?" A Ravenclaw called out.

"She was attacked by some sort of animal...I'm afraid to say that she didn't make it. She had been torn to pieces. Her family is being contacted as we speak. I want to remind everyone that the curfew is still being enforced. I don't know how Miss Dawes managed to sneak out of the common room, but I will warn you all now, if you are found outside your common room wandering the halls after the curfew, you will be suspended. Tuck in!"

The food appeared on our plates and Ron and Hermione began hungrily digging into the food.

Harry and I exchanged looks before we too, helped ourselves to some porridge.

The first class of the day was Potions much to our dismay.

The four of us trooped down to the dungeon and took our regular seats. Malfoy and Crabbe were snickering behind Goyle's back. Goyle had taken a seat further away from Malfoy, toward the front of the room. His desk was diagonal from mine. I was sitting in the aisle seat with Hermione next to me and Ron and Harry behind us.

"Poor Goyle," I whispered copying down the ingredients that Snape had placed on blackboard.

"I know," Hermione whispered back to me. "I feel so bad for him. After all, all he did was stick up for you."

I sighed.

Professor Snape began the lesson.

Halfway into the lesson, Malfoy crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it at the back of Goyle's head.

It bounced off Goyle's head and landed on the floor. Malfoy and Crabbe began snickering and giggling. Poor Goyle didn't even turn around. He just continued to do his work.

I turned around and glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy gave me the finger.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice boomed. Malfoy jumped from being startled. "I suggest you lower that finger and hand or else you might lose it."

I turned around in my seat quickly with a satisfied smile.

After Potions, Goyle jogged up to Hermione and I.

"I can't believe Malfoy is such a prat," Hermione said to him.

"I've just learned to ignore him," Goyle said.

"He's awful," I said sighing.

Ron and Harry were watching from the Potions class entrance.

"Can I speak to Stephanie alone for a moment?" Goyle asked Hermione.

"Sure," she said softly as she turned and joined Ron and Harry.

Goyle and I walked a few feet away from them before stopping and facing each other.

"L-Listen, I-I was wondering if you'd like to j-join me for a walk tonight before curfew?" he stammered nervously.

_Oh my God...he likes you! _I thought.

"Um, sure," I said beaming.

Relief flooded over Goyle's face. "Great. I'll see you around 7:00?"

I nodded and he began heading down the rest of the corridor.

Hermione, Ron and Harry came over to me.

"So, what did he say?" Ron asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to join him on a walk before curfew," I said.

"He certainly has taken a shine to you," Hermione grinned.

Ron was grinning too, but Harry seemed rather subdued and sullen.

"He's nice though," I said. "I don't know why he's never shown this side to him before."

"One word," Ron said. "Malfoy."

I nodded.

Hermione and Ron headed off down the corridor together. I turned to Harry and linked my arm with his as we began walking.

"Are you okay? You seem rather quiet," I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry grumbled.

"Sure?"

"I said 'I'm fine'," Harry said angrily. "Let's just get to Charms okay?"

With that, he unlinked arms with me and walked off after Hermione and Ron.

I stood for a moment, stunned by his reaction before I followed him.

We entered Charms class. To my dismay and shock, Harry took a seat beside Ron. Hermione sat down beside me.

"Great. He's pissed at me again but this time, I have no idea why," I muttered sadly, letting my head hit the edge of the desk with a 'thunk'.

I felt Hermione's hand on my shoulder.

"I think I have an idea," she said quietly. "He's jealous."

I slowly raised my head.

"Jealous? Of who and what?"

"Goyle...asking you to walk with him," Hermione said knowingly.

"But that's so off! That would mean that he likes me," I said slowly.

"Bingo," Hermione said winking at me.

Professor Flitwick began the lesson.

"Today we'll be learning the _Attraction Charm_. It's simple really," Professor Flitwick began. "I will pair each of you upand then I want just one person to perform the charm. If you are compatible, you will feel this warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of your stomach. If you aren't, then nothing will happen. All right, now for the pairings. When I call your names out, please go to the center of the classroom."

Professor Flitwick pulled out a piece of parchment and adjusted his tiny glasses on the end of his nose.

"Granger, Hermione...Weasley, Ron,"

Hermione and Ron got up and went to the center of the classroom.

"Jackson, Rachel...Longbottom, Neville,"

They got up and also went to the center.

"Ross, Stephanie...Potter, Harry."

My stomach felt like I had swallowed a rock and now it was sitting in there, flopping around. Harry got up in a business like manner and I got up too.

We stood facing each other besides Neville and Rachel.

Once the other students were paired, Professor Flitwick said the charm.

"It's called _Attracion Jonus. _Please repeat after me,"

We all repeated it.

"Okay, then one of you will say the charm,"

Harry and I stared at each other.

"Want me to do the Charm?" I asked reaching for my wand.

He just shrugged.

I pulled it out and took a deep breath.

"_Attracion Jonus!_"

A small blast of blue light erupted from the tip of my wand and went right through Harry. The same light was for everyone.

After a few moments, I started to feel that warm fuzzy feeling. But I didn't know if Harry did. He just had this blank stare on his face.

"You feel anything?" I asked softly.

"No," Harry said clearing his throat.

My heart sank.

"Well done everyone!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "By a show of hands, how many felt the warmth?"

About 4 hands shot in the air...mine was included.

"Oh," he said. "Well, don't fret. Tomorrow we'll be learning the Ornith Charm."

I stuffed my wand into my robe again before spinning around on the heel of my foot and I quickly grabbed my things. I flew out of the castle and onto the grounds.

It was cold for January. The sky was gray and pink, which threatened snow. I hugged my robe around me tighter and felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

My breath came out in puffs of steam and rose to the sky.

I just leaned against the large oak tree and bent over, sobbing.

This time I had no idea why Harry was mad at me. Could it be possible that Harry did like me and was jealous? But why didn't he just say what was bothering him?

The next thing I knew, I sensed someone standing in front of me. I looked up. It was Hermione.

"I think what I told you was right," she said quietly. "Harry does like you more than a best friend. He's jealous of Goyle."

"But why didn't he just say so? I wouldn't've gone and accepted the walk with Goyle," I asked as Hermione handed me a tissue.

She was shivering despite her robe, but I was nice and warm.

She sighed.

"Because Harry isn't the type to show emotion right away," she said. "It will take him time. Ron and I know he cares about us, but he doesn't show it like you think."

"I feel so awful," I sobbed. "I feel like I've betrayed him or really hurt him."

Hermione shook her head.

"No. You go and have a good time with Goyle. It's Harry's fault that he didn't open his mouth sooner," Hermione said firmly.

I wiped my eyes with the tissue and she led me back into the castle.

Goyle and I met up in the hallway at seven o'clock that evening. Harry was avoiding me again. But I decided not to let that spoil the evening.

Goyle and I walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. A thick mist began hovering above the ground and snaking around the trees of the Forbidden Forest. In the moonlight, it looked very eerie.

We walked a little past Hagrid's hut and then just stopped to enjoy the peacefulness.

"Are you okay?" Goyle asked concerned. "You seem a bit distracted."

"It's nothing," I said softly. "I'm okay."

Goyle nodded, but he still studied me.

The moon was high and a quarter. Stars twinkled merrily in the midnight blue sky. The moon drifted in and out of clouds.

"I can't believe that poor girl was killed," Goyle said sadly. "That must've been horrible."

"I can safely bet on that," I said grimly. "But the question is, what could it be that's doing this? The castle is protected so it has to be some kind of animal. A human being couldn't do that."

"I agree," Goyle said nodding. "It's more like an in-human. What do you think is doing it?"

I sighed.

"I don't know. Something big and powerful,"

Then, Goyle's next question completely shocked me.

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

I looked at him shocked. I've never heard anyone else voice what I believed was responsible for the killing.

"Well, I..." I began but he cut me off.

"I mean I do," he said. "There's no other logical explanation is there? None of the known Muggle animals are even close to doing what was done to that poor first year and third year."

I cleared my throat.

"I don't really know," I said at last. "We're just going to have to wait and see. Hopefully, Dumbledore will be able to catch whatever this is."

"Excuse me a moment," Goyle said. "I need to ask Hagrid something."

With that, he turned and headed toward Hagrid's hut.

About 3 minutes later, I turned around. Goyle was no where to be seen.

"Goyle?" I called out.

No answer.

"Goyle?" I called again.

Still nothing.

Then, as I looked toward the Forbidden Forest, a pair of gold eyes reflected the moonlight. I froze.

Then, this huge animal stepped out. I screamed.

It was covered in thick, black fur and stood about 10 feet tall. It looked like a monstrous black dog walking on its hind legs. The ears were thin but came to a sharp point. The snout was long and thin but held powerful jaws. In those jaws were razor sharp canines and incisors.

The creature snarled and began advancing on me.

I turned and started running back to the castle.

As I glanced over my shoulder, the creature was also running after me...but on the hind legs. It was surprisingly fast and agile.

I could see the muscles rippling beneath the fur. I knew with one powerful leap, it would easily be on me.

I entered the castle and tore up the stairs. It continued after me.

"HELLLLLP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I could hear the animals snorts of concentration behind me. Those jaundice eyes had a cool lust to them.

I reached the Gryffindor tower and screamed at the Fat Lady. She swung open immediately and then closed. I heard her startled cries out in the corridor. I leaped behind the couch and crouched, shaking violently.

"Stephanie?" I heard Harry's voice.

The next thing I knew, Ron, Hermione and Harry had appeared. Their hair was tousled and their eyes, though sleepy, had much fear and concern in them.

"IT'S OUT THERE!" I cried and then clamped a hand over my mouth, realizing that it could hear me and possibly try and get into the common room.

Hermione rushed to my side and Ron did next.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the entranceway like a sword.

There was silence now, except the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

We all sat, huddled together, while Harry stood in front of us protectively.

Then, the wall where a full length mirror stood rattled. We let out startled cries and moved our eyes onto the mirror.

I was burying my head into Ron's shoulder. Then, something jumped through the entranceway.

Hermione and I screamed.

It was the creature. It snarled as bits of wood fell around it in planks.

It was so tall that it had to hunch over a bit. The tips of its ears hit the ceiling. It snarled and went to take a swipe at Harry, but he leaped backward and ended up landing on top of me.

"Sorry," he apologized looking embarrassed.

But my eyes moved above him to the creature. It was standing over him.

He looked up in time to see one of the hand-like paws grab him by the collar and fling him against the opposite wall. Harry fell and landed on his stomach, face down. He wasn't moving.

Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at the creature.

The creature swiped at Ron's face.

Once again, Hermione and I screamed and clung to each other. Ron fell to the side dead. Deep, long scratches ran from the right side of his face, the ear, to the left side above his eye. Dark blood puddled around Ron.

The creature went to grab me by my throat, but Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled "_ELMUSOT WANNE!_"

A jet of green shot out from the tip of her wand and hit the creature right in the eye. It threw back its head and howled, covering its face and snout with its hand/paws.

It shook its head from side to side, howling in pain. A thin smoke began rising from the spot where the light hit the creature.

Then, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape appeared.

"What on earth..." Professor McGonagall began but the creature turned and jumped through the window.


	5. Untrustworthy

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER FIVE-UNTRUSTWORTHY

Hermione and I had gotten some of Ron's blood on our faces. It had splattered.

She and I were still huddled together tightly and shaking.

A low moan came from Harry. Professor Snape rushed over to him while Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione and I.

"Are you two alright?" Professor McGonagall demanded anxiously.

"Yeah," Hermione squeaked out.

Professor Snape managed to get Harry to his feet. Harry had a small gash on his temple which bled slightly.

"What on earth happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "What was that creature?"

Hermione's eyes were locked on Ron. She trembled and clung to Professor McGonagall.

I shifted my eyes away from the horrible sight. I felt tears forming.

"We have no idea," Harry said leaning against Snape and rubbing his back from where it hit the wall.

He glanced at me before returning his eyes onto Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore bent down beside Ron.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly looking up at me, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione burst into tears and buried her face into McGonagall's shoulder.

"I think it be best for the three of you to head out into the hall," Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

So, Harry, Hermione and I headed out into the hall. Hermione was still clinging to Professor McGonagall.

I felt the tears starting to slide down my cheeks. Harry stood beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I turned and pressed my face into his shoulder and sobbed.

After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore came out of the common room.

"Please tell me what happened. I know its hard though, but please try," he said gently.

I took a shaky breath and began.

"Goyle and I went for a walk before curfew and then Goyle said he had to talk to Hagrid and when he disappeared, this animal appeared and chased me into the castle. You saw the rest," I said quietly as tears slid down my cheeks.

"We're going to talk to Mr. Goyle," Professor Dumbledore said. "For now, you three are to stay in the Great Hall if you don't want to return to the tower just yet."

We nodded.

Truthfully, I didn't want to ever return to the common room or tower.

Just then, Goyle came running down the corridor looking terrified, soaked as the rain poured down outside. I didn't even remember it starting to rain.

His robe was soaked and so was his hair matted to his head.

"Stephanie? Harry? Hermione? What's going on?"

"Where were you just now?" Professor McGonagall asked narrowing her eyes.

"I was with Hagrid. I had to ask him something about tomorrow's lesson," Goyle said looking genuinely confused. "What's going on?"

"Ron was murdered," Harry said quietly. "Some kind of animal killed him."

Goyle's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry,"

"You disappeared," I said suddenly balling my hands up at my sides into fists. "When you disappeared that 'thing' appeared."

Goyle's eyes filled with shock.

"Stephanie, I have no idea what happened. I told you...I was with Hagrid. How could you think I would do something like that?"

"I still don't trust you," Hermione spat out as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Fine you're all nice and everything with Stephanie...but we really don't know your side."

I bit my bottom lip.

I knew Hermione was devastated by what happened with Ron, but I seriously doubt he was responsible for attacking Ron. It was done by some kind of creature. We all saw it.

"Hermione, a creature attacked Ron. Not a human being," I said.

Hermione's dark brown eyes turned onto mine.

"You're just protecting him because you like him," she said vehemently. "I don't trust him and neither does Harry...Right?"

She turned to Harry.

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Hermione," he began. "I really don't see how Goyle could be responsible for what happened."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just like you...taking someone else's side," she growled.

"Why don't you all go down to the Great Hall for a moment," Professor Dumbledore suggested calmly.

We all nodded and headed down the corridor.

Once inside, we all took seats. Harry and I sat next to each other, while Hermione sat a few feet down the table from us. Goyle sat at the Hufflepuff table, which was right beside ours.

"Hermione, please explain to us how on earth Goyle could've done that to Ron?" I choked out.

Hermione didn't reply.

"Hermione?"

"I JUST KNOW OKAY?" Hermione exploded.

She's usually moody, but I've never seen her like this before. From the expression on Harry's face, I gather he hasn't either.

Goyle looked upset and hurt.

"I assure you, Hermione, that I would never hurt one of my friends," he said in a small voice.

"There's a key word," Hermione rasped. "You would never hurt one of 'your' friends. How do we know Ron was your friend and if you even liked him?"

"I did like him," Goyle replied.

I understand Hermione was devastated as I said before, but I really think she was going a bit overboard.

I slowly stood up, keeping the palms of my hands flat on the table. I looked over at her.

"Hermione. We understand how you're feeling...we're all feeling that way right now. But accusing someone without proof isn't right and you of all people should know this. There is no possible way Goyle could've done that and you know it. Before we go accusing I think we should talk to Hagrid first," I said firmly.

I wanted to burst into tears and I felt the lump rising in the back of my throat. I felt a hand over mine. Startled, I looked down and saw Harry had placed his hand on top of mine.

Hermione grumbled something, but we couldn't hear her.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that," I said cupping a hand behind my ear.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled loud.

I sat back down and just let my forehead hit the edge of the table with a 'thud'. My hair fell around my face.

"Don't worry, Stephanie," Harry whispered softly. "We'll find out who did this to Ron and make him pay. I'm not saying Goyle is innocent, I just think we should talk to Hagrid first."

I felt his arm around me.

HARRY.

I put my arm around Stephanie and glared at Goyle. For some reason, I seemed to side with Hermione. I didn't trust Goyle as far as I could see him, but accusing him without proof wasn't right either.

And it did seem odd that the minute Goyle disappeared, the creature showed up.

I was trusting my gut instincts.

Goyle looked back at me then his eyes moved onto my arm that was around Stephanie. I kept it there without faltering.

I glared at him as if challenging me to move my arm.

He didn't say anything.

Truthfully, I did love Stephanie...a lot. When Professor Flitwick did the Attraction charm, I did feel a warm fuzzy feeling. I am just terrified to tell her because I know she likes Goyle.

I've felt like this for a while. When we first met I fell in love with her. She was pretty, funny, kind, caring, thoughtful and just a great person to be with.

For all the years we've known Goyle, it was odd that all of a sudden he stood up to Malfoy and was being nice to us. Something just wasn't fitting right with me and I knew Hermione felt the same way.

Stephanie just slumped against me and pressed her face into my shoulder. I felt her body shaking slightly as she sobbed.

Hermione got up and came over to us.

She sat beside Stephanie on her left side and just laid against her, also sobbing.

Goyle swallowed.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape entered the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go talk to Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "I want the four of you to remain here with Professor Snape."

He and Professor McGonagall left the Hall while Snape came over to us and sat beside Goyle.

Hermione was sobbing into Stephanie's shoulder while Stephanie was sobbing into mine.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Snape asked peering at me with his dark eyes. His greasy hair fell to his shoulders in oily waves.

I raised an eyebrow. I really didn't have the strength to argue with him. Especially since we're not used to him talking to us in a civilized tone.

But I sighed and replied.

"I am usually better," I said quietly. "I miss Ron."

At that, the two girls sobbed harder.

Snape's eyes moved onto Stephanie and Hermione.

He leaned forward.

"Would either of you like a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

Stephanie raised her head off my shoulder. Hermione kept hers buried into Steph's shoulder though.

"No," Stephanie said her voice cracking. "Thank you."

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked turning his eyes onto her.

She didn't reply.

"I think she could use it," I said quietly.

Professor Snape nodded.

"Goyle, come with me," Snape said as he and Goyle got up.

Goyle kept looking at Stephanie. Stephanie gave him a watery smile before he and Snape disappeared.

Shortly, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore entered the Hall again. The looks on their faces told me that their talk with Hagrid didn't go well.

Professor McGonagall took a seat beside Hermione and put her arms around her, peeling her off of Stephanie's shoulder. Hermione just slumped against McGonagall, burying her face into her shoulder now.

"We've talked with Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down across from Stephanie and I at the table. "Mr. Goyle was not with him at any time."

"I TOLD YOU!" Hermione shrieked.

"Easy," Professor McGonagall said in a soothing tone, but her face was colorless.

Hermione fell into sobs again.

Stephanie's eyes widened. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on hers.

"Hagrid was alone for most of the night. He saw you and Mr. Goyle walking, but then Mr. Goyle had vanished and he saw you and then the creature. That was all. I'm afraid that Mr. Goyle is lying,"

At that moment, Professor Snape and Goyle came back into the Hall.

Hermione raised her head, took one look at Goyle, and lunged out of her seat. Luckily, Professor McGonagall managed to restrain her.

"GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hermione yelled struggling against Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape seemed shocked and confused.

"We talked with Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "He did not see you at all tonight."

Goyle went pale.

"Please take Miss Granger up to bed," Professor Dumbledore said. "And Mr. Potter and Miss Ross. Give her the potion."

Professor McGonagall dragged Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower along with the potion that Professor Snape had brewed.

"I think I'll take a few moments," Stephanie said.

"Me too," I said. "I'll bring her back to the tower."

Professor Dumbledore patted Stephanie's hand before he got up and left, along with Professor Snape, leaving Goyle to stand there in the middle of the Hall.

Stephanie and I stood up and Stephanie kept close to me.

"I..." Goyle began but Stephanie cut him off.

"I'm beginning to think that Hermione's right about you," Stephanie said coldly as hurt and anger filled her honey brown eyes. "You're too untrustworthy."

Goyle looked like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"I don't ever want to see you around me," Stephanie continued. "If you lied once, what makes me think you won't lie again?"

Goyle seemed totally hurt.

With that, Stephanie stalked off. I looked at Goyle before hurrying to catch up with Stephanie.

I caught up with Stephanie and gently grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face me.

She had anger and tears in her eyes.

"How could I be so stupid!" she cried. "To think, I actually _liked _him!"

I stared into her honey brown eyes and felt my heart sinking. I didn't really hold a grudge against Goyle. I wanted Stephanie to be with whomever she was happy with...even if it wasn't me.

"He's just not what you expected, that's all," I said softly.

Stephanie dug the heels of her palms into her forehead.

"I was so stupid," she said lowering her hands. "I'm never going to find someone at this rate."

"Yes you will," I said quietly. "You will most definitely find someone. You're pretty, smart, funny, kind and caring. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Stephanie looked at me.

"Do you really think so?"

I nodded.

Stephanie threw her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me.

My chin rested on her shoulder. I gently buried my face into her neck and hair.

She smelled like citrus.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I wish Ron was still here."

"I know," I whispered back. "He is in a way."

Stephanie pulled back from the embrace. Our faces were inches apart. My heart pounded more.

"Let's go to bed, even though I doubt I'll be able to sleep again," Stephanie replied.

"Sure," I said.

With that, she and I headed off to Gryffindor tower.

STEPHANIE.

The next morning, the entire Gryffindor house was subdued. Neville sat with us.

Harry sat across from me while Hermione sat next to me on my right and Neville on my left.

Professor Dumbledore made the grim announcement before the food appeared. I really wasn't that hungry anymore and I just sat, picking at my food. I was angry...I wanted to repay Goyle for what he'd done. And I knew the perfect way.

"How are you holding up, Stephanie?" Neville asked softly.

"I've been better," I admitted sadly. "I miss Ron so much."

I felt the lump rising again in the back of my throat.

Hermione was quiet but not hysterical like she was yesterday. The Dreamless Sleep Potion seemed to have done some good.

"I miss him too," Neville admitted.

I looked at Harry.

"What is going to happen with Goyle?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I think Goyle will be serving detention for ages though."

"And do you think that's enough?" I asked.

"Steph, all he did was lie about where he was when the creature chased you. I don't think he actually killed Ron," Harry said reasonably.

"I think otherwise," I said angrily. "And he's going to pay...dearly."


	6. Retribution

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER SIX-RETRIBUTION

HARRY.

Stephanie was enraged now with revenge. As I said, I didn't trust Goyle as far as I could see him...but didn't think he was responsible for Ron's death. Stephanie believed it totally.

I watched her. I was worried now that she might do something rash to Goyle when he may not even deserve it.

Her appetite suddenly came back with a flourish.

After breakfast, we headed to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall let the Gryffindors relax a bit while the Slytherins were made to work.

Malfoy kept shooting us menacing looks but we simply just ignored it.

After that, we headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was quiet and didn't seem to have the heart to teach after hearing about Ron.

He let us just talk amongst ourselves.

Stephanie, Hermione and I were standing next to Hagrid talking when Malfoy came up to us.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Just to say 'I'm sorry'," Malfoy said looking concerned, then he broke into a grin. "Sorry that the Weasel was eaten!"

Hermione went to lunge for him, but I grabbed her and held her back. Hagrid went to hold back Stephanie, but it was too late. She lunged for him, much like a cat pounces on a prey. She knocked him onto his back on the grass and hovered above him.

"I really, really want to tear your head off," Stephanie snarled. "It would give me so much pleasure..."

She flexed her hands. I already saw long nails starting to grow.

"Easy Steph," I said as I released Hermione and gently grabbed her. She didn't fight me though.

Her nails returned to normal.

Malfoy got to his feet and hurried back over to the Slytherins.

"Calm down," I whispered to her. "You don't want to go giving out what you are just yet remember?"

Stephanie sighed and took several deep breaths.

"I know," she said. "You're right. Sorry."

I smiled and nodded and we went back over to Hagrid.

Once that class was over, we headed back into the castle for a break before Potions and History of Magic.

Hermione was going to take a nap so she headed into the girls' dorm. Stephanie and I sat in the common room, staring at the crackling fire. Ron's body was in the hospital wing and the blood had been cleaned up. There was no trace of what happened left here.

"Malfoy gets off on tormenting people doesn't he?" Stephanie asked sighing.

"Yeah. He always has and he probably always will," I muttered.

"Ugh," Stephanie said disgustedly. "I wish there was a way to knock that horrid smug look off of his face."

"That's permanently frozen on there," I said deadpan. "Good luck.."

Stephanie lightly leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I just wish we knew what was going on," she said.

Her hair was brushing against my cheek.

"I think that you aren't the only one hiding a secret around here," I said quietly.

There was a silence before she spoke again.

"I just want to thank you for not telling anyone. I think its time to tell Hermione about me," Stephanie replied as she looked up at me.

I swallowed.

The firelight reflected in her honey brown eyes and it gave her a glow sort of. I suddenly became nervous.

"Um...okay...If you think it would be best," I stammered.

She beamed up at me.

"Great," she said and returned her eyes to the fire.

When the break was over, we met Hermione in the corridor.

"Hermione? I have something to tell you," Stephanie said seriously.

Hermione looked at Stephanie.

"What is it?"

Stephanie glanced at me before she launched into the whole story.

When she was done, Hermione was speechless. Then, she spoke.

"I don't believe it," she said quietly. "Was it you that killed the first year and third year?"

"No," Stephanie said. "I wasn't anywhere near them. I remember where I was when I changed. I remember what I did. It wasn't me."

"So," Hermione said slowly. "That means there's someone else in the school that is changing?"

Stephanie and I nodded.

"But what I don't know is what it is," Stephanie continued. "I'm an Advair, but this creature is much more violent. Not typical of the Lycantor, Verit or Malox species."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right,"

"So, you believe me?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Look, I understand why you didn't want to tell us just yet and you had to tell Harry because of the picture. It's fine. I really do understand. Forget about it."

She was smiling faintly.

Relief flooded over Stephanie's face and she threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her.

Hermione hugged her back.

"We'd best get to class," I said clearing my throat.

Stephanie released Hermione and we continued down the corridor.

STEPHANIE.

It felt good to finally tell Hermione about me. Now the two of them would be able to help me.

We headed to our classes.

During dinner, Goyle kept looking over at me, but I ignored him.

"How could he have the balls to even look at me after lying to us?" I snarled helping myself to some pork chops and peas.

"I know," Hermione said glaring at Goyle. "That's really distasteful."

Harry was silent.

"Guys," he said quietly. "I know the lying bit didn't really put him back on a 'good' list, but accusing him of killing Ron? We all saw that thing."

"For all we know he could very well be the 'thing'," I said looking at Harry.

"Right...and we need proof," Harry argued.

I just ate my dinner and didn't reply.

Hermione was silent as well.

_He needs to be punished and I'm going to pay him back for killing Ron. I know it was him. _I thought angrily. _Whether Harry believes Goyle's innocent or not._

That night, we all headed to bed. I stayed in the common room, pretending to read a book. Hermione and Harry had gone off to bed already. I looked out the window and waited.

Goyle felt completely devastated. He'd lied to the only girl that only liked...well, loved really. Yep. He was in love with Stephanie...deeply.

He had a feeling that Harry liked her as well, but he couldn't be sure. He'd never really been involved with girls up until now and had no idea how to read their gestures or signs.

Not really caring if he got suspended, Goyle began walking the castle after curfew. He'd been really stupid and lied about talking to Hagrid, when he had really gone to pick Stephanie some flowers. He had wanted it to be a surprise.

When he had come back, she was gone. He thought maybe she had gone back to the castle for a moment and then he had hesitated because he started rehearsing how he wanted to ask her to go out with him. By the time he'd gotten the nerve up, he went into the castle and that's when he'd come across what had happened to Ron.

And what made it worse, Stephanie actually believed that he would hurt Ron, or Hermione or Harry. He wouldn't. He thought of them as his good friends as well.

He was totally depressed now. He'd lost someone he really cared about a lot.

So, he wandered around the castle. He checked his watch. It was 10:39 PM.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the castle, a mournful and angry howl rose up that seemed to echo through the walls and it went right through him.

He began panicking now. The howl seemed to be getting closer and closer. Then, he heard something coming up the corridor.

An odor invaded his nostrils...it smelled like cinnamon and blood mixed. He entered an opened classroom and peered easily around the doorframe and into the hallway.

It was huge...about 8 feet tall...gray and cream fur mixed. The creatures' pelt was reflecting the moonlight outside. The eyes were amber/jaundice colored and a tail swung back and forth as the creature sniffed at the air. It sniffed around, and he quickly whipped around just in time as the creature turned toward his direction.

He was breathing heavily now. This must be what attacked Ron. He was trapped now. The creature seemed to have picked up his scent.

Completely terrified, Goyle scanned the classroom and spied the empty wooden closet/cupboard in the back. He lunged for it and climbed inside.

He heard the creature entering the classroom. He could hear its steady breathing over his own heart pounding loudly in his chest. He had his wand ready, but he had hoped he wouldn't have to use it. If he had to, what spell would work?

Through the small slit opening in the door, he could see the creature. It walked around the room, carefully sniffing at everything. It looked like a huge wolf...in fact, it was a huge wolf walking upright like a human. It was impossible...that would mean...it was a werewolf.

He couldn't believe that something like this would actually be around or even exist for that matter.

He clutched his wand tighter in his hand and trembled.

The creature leaned over the desks. Thick, clear saliva dripped from its bottom jaws.

It smashed through several desks and was now standing right outside the closet/cupboard. Goyle held his breath, daring not to breath.

The next thing he knew, a hairy arm shot through the wood and he felt a spreading warmth in his midsection area.

The door fell off the hinges and Goyle was able to look down at his mid-section.

Blood stained the front of his robe...and he saw with horror, that he had been eviscerated.

He felt blood filling his mouth and he spit it out. It flowed from the corner of his mouth. The creature studied him as he fell to his knees before falling face down on the floor out of the closet/cupboard.

The creature dropped it all fours and sniffed at the boy. The boy's scent was so familiar. It nudged him with its snout. The boy didn't move. It placed two hands on the boys lifeless back, tilted its head up and howled in triumph.

The next morning, I awoke in the girls' dorm feeling refreshed.

Hermione was already awake.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," I said as I pulled on my robe and uniform.

But then, I realized I had no idea what happened the night before. I was terrified that I couldn't remember...and I _always _remembered. Hermione and I headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

He looked up.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," I admitted. "Still in a bit of a shock about Ron though."

"No," Harry said leaning close. "I mean 'how are you feeling?'"

I knew what he meant.

"Better," I said grinning. "Much better."

Harry nodded and grinned back.

About 4 minutes later, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and silence fell across the Hall like a tidal wave.

"Once again, I must bring grave news," Dumbledore began quietly. "Another student has been attacked. Gregory Goyle of Slytherin."

Harry's head snapped toward me.

I sat, completely stunned and speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Goyle was dead.

I didn't want to believe it...but I was also terrified...could I have been so angry at Goyle that I was the one who attacked him?

HARRY.

I leaned forward. Stephanie was sitting across from me. Hermione was sitting beside me.

"Was it you?" I demanded in a low voice.

"No," Stephanie said looking outraged. "I was on the fifth floor!"

I looked at her skeptically, but then shook my head. I trusted her with my life and I knew she was just upset and not do anything really rash. I believed her.

"So it must've been the second 'thing'," Hermione said leaning forward also and dropping her voice.

"I bet it was," Stephanie said. "When I was up on the fifth floor, I picked up its scent."

"...Tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore was saying.

We had tuned out for a moment and then the food appeared on our plates.

We absentmindedly began helping ourselves to food and talking in low voices.

Malfoy and Crabbe seemed to be upset as well.

"Wow," Hermione said following my gaze to the Slytherin table. "I never thought Malfoy and Crabbe could be so quiet."

"I know," Harry admitted. "It's a bit scary."

"But a nice change," Stephanie said. "I just wish it wouldn't take someone's death to start it."

She sighed and dug into some porridge.

I had really hoped that we would be able to catch this second 'monster' soon. We were also going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore as well. I wasn't sure if he knew about Stephanie or not.

This was something Stephanie was going to have to do. We needed to catch that second creature before it killed again.

I hated Goyle for lying, but I didn't want him to be killed.

By the look on Hermione's and Stephanie's faces, I knew they felt the same way.

After breakfast we began leaving the Hall. A second year named Emily Hanson hurried up to us.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "I saw what happened the night you and Goyle went for a walk."

Stephanie looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. "Goyle vanished and then that 'thing' appeared."

"I know," Emily said nodding her green eyes filling with excitement. "I was also talking a walk just before curfew. I entered one of the bridges that led from the main building to the Astronomy tower. I heard a commotion outside so I looked out. I saw you and Goyle walking in front of Hagrid's hut. Then, Goyle vanished and about 3 minutes later, I saw that creature appear and chase you into the castle."

"So where'd he go? You're wasting our time," Stephanie sighed impatiently.

"I saw him heading toward the lakeshore. There's tons of flowers growing there like sunflowers, and roses. I saw him picking a whole bunch up," Emily said. "Looks like he had gone to get you some flowers."

I glanced at Stephanie.

All the color had drained from her face.

She got a bit wobbly and grabbed onto my shoulder.

"So I hope you didn't accuse him of anything," Emily said. "Talk to you later!"

With that, she bounced out of the Hall.

Stephanie's fingers dug into my shoulder.

"Stephanie?" Hermione demanded worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Stephanie raised her eyes to mine.

"I think I made a horrible mistake," she choked out.


	7. Hermione's Secret

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER SEVEN-HERMIONE'S SECRET

"What do you mean, 'I've made a horrible mistake'?" I demanded watching her.

"I mean I totally blamed Goyle for Ron's death!" Stephanie said looking upset and pale. "And all he did was want to get me flowers!"

I relaxed. She was totally upset about the news of Goyle.

"I mean I wanted him to pay, but I never wanted him to be killed!" Stephanie said as tears formed. "I can't believe how mean I was to him!"

Stephanie leaned closer to me.

"What's got me worried is that I don't remember what happened last night," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

I looked at Hermione.

"Anything?" I asked feeling a bit panicked myself.

She shook her head.

"Harry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What if I attacked..."

Her voice trailed off as she couldn't finish the sentence.

I shook my head.

"No," I said firmly. "I seriously doubt it. It was probably the second creature."

She nodded, but still seemed unconvinced.

Hermione looked upset as well.

Throughout the day, Stephanie just sat slumped in her chair, not really concentrating on her work.

Hermione seemed shocked still but was able to concentrate on her work. I was more worried about how Stephanie was feeling right now.

Even when Professor Snape deducted 10 points from Gryffindor because Stephanie forgot to add the Lorjil wing to the potion, Hermione was still upbeat.

Totally odd behavior for her.

Stephanie noticed it too and she exploded on Hermione when we were walking across one of the open bridges. The cold air blew in and our breaths came out in puffs of steam.

"How can you be so upbeat when Goyle was killed?" Stephanie snarled angrily as she got right into Hermione's face. "You almost seem happy!"

"I'm just upset okay? This is how I deal with it," Hermione replied.

"How can being happy help you deal? Goyle was innocent...I made a mistake by blaming him. I feel worse than you," Stephanie snapped as she shoved Hermione slightly.

Hermione was momentarily stunned before she regained her posture.

A blast of cold air shot through one of the windows blowing Stephanie's hair around her face. She had a look of utmost disgust in her expression.

I had to admit, I sided with Stephanie. Hermione's behavior just seemed...not her. She never acted upbeat when someone was killed whether it be a Gryffindor...or Slytherin.

"Don't shove me," Hermione said in a threatening tone.

My ears perked up and I slowly looked at her. Now I know this wasn't her. She never acted this way. Something was wrong.

"Hermione," I said shocked.

Guilt flooded Hermione's face immediately.

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears began forming in her dark brown eyes. "I'm just so scared. I don't know what's going on here."

Now that was the old Hermione.

I sighed.

"I'm going to the library. I'll meet you two there in half an hour? I've got some reading to do,"

Yep. That was the old Hermione we all knew and loved.

Stephanie and I nodded.

Hermione hurried down the rest of the bridge.

Stephanie went over to the window and crossed her arms on the sill. She rested her chin on her arm. The cold air blew her hair around her face. I stood next to her and also leaned against the sill.

STEPHANIE.

Harry was standing close to me on my left side. I was aware of just how close he was. Our shoulders were touching.

I exhaled loudly sending a small cloud of steam up to the sky from my mouth.

"I'm just scared myself," I admitted quietly. "Because I don't know where I was last night or anything."

"I know it wasn't you," Harry said softly leaning into me. "I just know it."

My hair fell over the side of my face. I made no attempt to brush it back because of the cold wind.

"Do you have any idea as to what might be doing the killings?" Harry asked.

I thought.

"Well, we're all familiar with the Lycantor's, Malox's and Verit's right?"

Harry nodded.

"Neither one of those species of wolf have been known to tear someone to pieces. Their main line of attack is the throat. My species only attacks for food...not pleasure. Whatever this thing is kills for pleasure only," I said. "And I really have no idea other than a species of wolf that died out almost 90 years ago."

Harry seemed attentive even more now.

"What?"

I turned to look at him.

"The species of wolf was thought the be the most evil, vile and nasty species. It made the Lycantors look like puppies," I continued. "Even the Lycantors feared this one. They walked on all fours but when they stood up they reached a height of 12 feet. They weighed about 300 pounds and were silver in color. Their snouts were short, but powerful and they have been known to run on all fours at the speed of 30 miles an hour."

"Geeze," Harry said, his emerald green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"They were called the Silver Linings," I said. "Their only two functions in life was to kill...and mate. That was it. They were hunted and killed because they were going from village to village killing innocent people. Man finally wiped them out about 1915. That's when the Advair's appeared. But we stuck to hunting mainly for food and we never harmed an innocent. We're loyal, caring, and basically a solitary kind."

Harry nodded, taking all of this in.

"So you think it is a Silver Lining doing these killings?" he asked quietly moving his face close to mine.

"I don't think so," I said slowly. "Remember they died out...but I really don't know. It is possible that one of their kind survived. How I don't know either."

Harry and I stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I trust you with my life," he said.

I smiled.

He smiled back. Then, he came closer to me and tilted his head slightly. His lips barely touched mine when Hermione came running up the bridge.

"I've got it!" she cried, her words echoing down the entire bridge.

Harry and I jumped apart.

Hermione studied us for a moment, skeptically.

"What do you have?" I asked.

Hermione's eyes never left Harry.

"Huh? Oh!" she said finally peeling her eyes off of Harry.

She was carrying a book called "_Werewolves: The A-Z Guide_". She opened it to the middle section and showed us.

It showed a wolf standing bipedal but it looked an awful like...

"Advair's," I said raising my eyes to hers. "Do you think my kind is responsible for killing the students?"

"No! Look below," Hermione said gesturing to another picture below it.

It was a wolf walking on all fours, but the odd thing was, it had adapted wings like a dragon.

"Oh my God," I said wide-eyed. "I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking from my face to the picture.

"It's the Silver Lining...but I've never known them to have wings like a dragon," I said quietly. "This is all new to me."

"Did you read the passage?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Read it."

I lowered my eyes to the written portion below the picture. It read:

Silver Lining: The most adaptable of the werewolf species. This is a recent picture known of the last one of its kind. They supposedly disappeared in 1915, but one actually survived...a female. She is able to walk on ceilings and walls due to special pads on the paws. No one has been able to identify who the female is, but it is a female human. She vanished in 1915, but has not been heard from since. The human who is a Silver Lining would be agile, cunning and easily aggravated. He or she might be violent as a wolf but when human, he or she could be quiet, non-social or the opposite. It is very hard to tell with Silver Linings because they are so discreet and silent that a person could very well be one and also be your best friend.

To destroy a Silver Lining, only a combination of silver and platinum would do the trick...or fire. Their fur is very sensitive to extreme temperatures such as heat or cold.

Extreme caution should be used around the suspected Silver Lining. If she knows you've found her out, she will turn on you and attack. Silver Linings do not want their secret exposed for fear of annihilation.

I looked up at Hermione.

"So it is a Silver Lining we're dealing with then," I said slowly.

Hermione nodded.

"These are the worst kind of wolf species around. We really have to watch everyone closely," she said.

"Namely the girls," I continued.

"I say we go back to the common room," Harry said.

We headed to the common room.

Harry, Hermione and I sat in front of the fireplace, just deep in thought. We carefully scrutinized every girl in our house as well as the other houses. It was a hard job, but we really needed to find out who the Silver Lining was.

So far, everyone seemed to be acting normally. It might take us some time before we really know.

But we weren't going to give up.

About an hour later, a bright flash of light went across my eyes. I cried out and grabbed Harry's arm.

_I was seeing through someone's eyes, but they weren't human. I was walking down the corridor sniffing the air. I must've picked up a scent because I suddenly turned toward an empty classroom. I entered it. I looked around and saw a cupboard/closet toward the back. I approached it and thrusted my hand through the wood. Then, the body of a boy topped out...a boy in Slytherin robes._

The flash vanished and my body jumped as if a live wire was touching it.

"Stephanie? What happened?" Hermione demanded looking concerned.

Harry was watching me also. His emerald green eyes were locked on mine.

I swallowed, feeling sick to my stomach. I clamped a hand over my mouth and fled from the common room all the way to the girls' bathroom.

HARRY.

Stephanie flew from the common room with a hand clamped over her mouth. Hermione and I looked at each other worriedly before we too followed her.

Ignoring Hermione's protests, I entered the girls bathroom. Stephanie was standing over a sink with her hair fallen over her face. I could see she was shaking badly.

"Steph? What's wrong?" I asked concerned as Hermione and I approached.

She didn't answer right away.

"Stephanie?" Hermione prodded gently.

Stephanie looked at us. There were tears and absolute fear in her honey brown eyes.

"I-I just had a vison," she choked out. "I saw myself walking down a corridor then turned toward an empty classroom. I spied a cupboard/closet at the back and approached it. I thrusted my hand through the wood and then a boys body fell out."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"A boy in Slytherin robes," Stephanie continued looking even paler. "It was Goyle."

"What are you saying? You saw yourself kill him?" Hermione asked looking at Stephanie.

"No," Stephanie said taking a deep, but shaky breath. "I saw through the eyes of what I was...I killed him when I changed."

"But how can that be?" I asked. "You said you didn't remember anything that happened that night."

"I know! But obviously I had this vision for a reason!" Stephanie said. "It had to be me!"

She was shaking violently now. I took a step forward and put my hands on her shoulders.

"We don't know that for sure okay? You might've just had a vision seeing through the real killers eyes,"

"They weren't human, Harry," Stephanie whispered.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "Suppose someone slipped a Grugenol into your water?"

At that, Hermione's head snapped toward me.

"A Grugenol?" she asked. "That's a type of mushroom that when ground up and added to a liquid, it acts like a narcotic."

"Why would you think that?" Stephanie asked looking intrigued and a bit more hopeful.

"For two reasons," I began. "A: because someone obviously wanted Goyle to pay for what happened to Ron, and B: because you said you always remember where you are and what you're doing when you've changed. I doubt very much that gift would go on hiatus now."

Stephanie's eyes widened.

"So what are you thinking? Someone drugged me so I wouldn't remember what I did when I changed so Goyle would pay for what happened to Ron, even though he clearly wasn't responsible for what happened? We've already established that he was picking me some flowers,"

I nodded.

"Then that person would also be to blame for Goyle's death including me because I had changed and actually killed him,"

"If you had no idea what you were doing, then it wouldn't be your fault," I said reasonably.

"But who would do such a thing?" Stephanie said shaking her head.

At that moment, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Me,"

STEPHANIE.

Harry and I looked at Hermione in shock and disbelief.

"You drugged Stephanie?" Harry asked shocked.

Hermione nodded as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I was so hurt over Ron that I wasn't thinking straight. I had no idea Goyle was picking flowers when I did it," Hermione said as her voice broke with emotion. "The Grugenol also acts like a behavior drug so she would act more aggressive than normal plus not remember anything when she woke up."

Harry was still speechless.

"You made me kill someone I cared about," I said as the shock vanished and anger replaced it. "Plus, I've ruined my kind's reputation...WE NEVER HURT INNOCENTS! Now, what I'm worried about is when I change, would I hurt another innocent? HOW COULD YOU?"

Hermione only sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry! I wish I could take it back!" she sobbed burying her face into her hands.

"Well, you can't," I snapped. I felt a lump rising in my throat as well. My voice was starting to crack also. "I trusted you...looks like I was wrong."

With that, I began heading out of the common room.


	8. Front Page News

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER EIGHT-FRONT PAGE NEWS

I took a walk on the grounds. I needed to clear my head, but nothing was working. I just dropped to my knees on the soft grass and sobbed.

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe that Hermione would do something like that and that she honestly believed that Goyle was capable of killing Ron when we all saw that monster, plus Goyle was off picking flowers.

It was like a total nightmare.

I was so upset that I didn't even realized I had been outside past curfew. Alarmed, I stood up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I raised my eyes to the sky. A half moon peered out behind clouds. I felt the pang and I changed.

THE ADVAIR.

I sniffed at the air. I sensed something was wrong. I was picking up another scent. I tilted my head up toward the sky and watched. A dark shape flapped its wings. My jaundice eyes were locked on the shapes every movement. I saw a streak of silver/gray as it entered the moonlight. My ears flattened out sideways as I realized what the scent was that I had...it was the Silver Lining. I pulled back the top lip of my snout, exposing white canines and incisors. I snarled quietly. I momentarily dropped to all fours and galloped over to some bushes. I watched as it landed gracefully on all fours and folded its wings against its body.

It walked sniffing at the air as well. It was huge...bigger than me. The eyes reflected the moonlight. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. One ear flicked back listening. I slowly turned my head around. It was Draco Malfoy taking a stroll even after curfew.

I kept hidden in the shadows and bushes as Draco approached the Silver Lining and had no idea it was there.

It wasn't until Draco was right up on it, did he see it.

"Holy Shit!" he cried backing up.

The Silver Lining snarled at him and its tail swung back and forth menacingly.

It bared its teeth at him. Draco continued to back up, but his feet slipped on the dew soaked grass and he landed on his rear end. He kept scooting backward on his rear as the Silver Lining kept coming toward him in a threatening and dangerous walk. It was slow but threatening. Its eyes were locked on Draco. The paws were huge and were about the size of a small saucer. It was even bigger than a tiger. The silver/gray fur made it seem almost like a ghost except the leathery wings that were folded against the sides of its body.

Draco kept scooting backward. The Silver Lining was almost on him now. I sprung out from behind the bushes and jumped in front of Draco.

"Good God!" I heard Draco cry looking in fear from me to the Silver Lining.

The Silver Lining snarled and flexed its wings as if threatening me to make it seem bigger than it really was. I snarled back and took a swipe at its face.

It snarled back before it flapped its wings and took off into the night sky.

I followed it with my eyes before it was just a dark speck in the darkened sky.

I turned toward Draco.

He finally got to his feet and scampered away. I checked once more that the Silver Lining was gone before I headed into the castle.

STEPHANIE.

The next morning, I awoke to warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched in bed. Hermione was just waking up as well. She looked at me, but I ignored her. I was still very angry with her for what she did. I didn't know if I could ever trust her or forgive her again.

I pulled on my robe and uniform and left the girls dorm.

I met up with Harry at the Gryffindor table. I sat down across from him.

"Hey," he said looking up at me.

He had been eating porridge.

"Hey," I said. "Have I got something to tell you!"

His emerald green eyes lit up eagerly.

At that moment, Hermione entered the Great Hall and took a seat beside Harry.

Before I could open my mouth, the owl post arrived. Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder with a paper tied to her leg.

"It's the Daily Prophet," Harry said taking it from her leg. He gave her a piece of bacon before she took flight again.

As he unfolded the paper, his eyes widened as he looked at the front page.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed at his expression.

He turned the paper so I could see the front page.

It was a picture of two wolves and a strangely familiar boy in-between them.

"Oh. My. God," I said feeling panic spreading throughout my body.

"I gather this is you?" Harry whispered, keeping his voice well below a whisper. He pointed to one wolf that was cream and gray and was standing on two legs. The picture was color.

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

"And the Silver Lining," I whispered even quieter.

"Do you have any ideas as to who it is yet?" Harry asked.

Hermione was just watching me and Harry, not saying anything.

"No. I changed last night and when I was outside, the Silver Lining arrived. Malfoy was taking a walk even though it was after curfew. I protected him. But how on earth did our picture end up on the front page?" I mused.

We looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Crabbe were talking amongst their fellow Slytherins in hushed voices.

"I wonder..." Harry mused narrowing his eyes. "If it was planned."

"Planned?" Hermione asked, finally speaking.

"Yeah...as if Malfoy just happened to take a stroll after curfew? I bet he was trying to get the picture of the creature who was doing the attacking in the castle. He got it alright," Harry said grimly. "The actual creature and an innocent one."

His eyes moved onto me.

I just swallowed.

"Now when you change you're going to have to be extra careful," Harry said. "If they see you they'll recognize you from the picture. You could very well be killed."

I nodded.

"Trust me...I will be,"

Harry folded the paper up and stuffed it into his robe.

We began heading to our classes.

Classes were fine, except there was talk of nothing but the creatures.

I pretended to be interested in what everyone was saying, but I couldn't. I was too nervous now and upset.

I knew now when I changed it was going to be even more dangerous than it was before. Now people would easily recognize me. But what about the person who was the Silver Lining? She would definitely be recognized. Maybe this will scare her not to do anymore killing. It would be just as dangerous for the person to kill now out in the open as it is for me to change.

I began helping myself to some bacon, eggs and sausage and I chewed on my food thoughtfully. We still were no closer to figuring out who was the Silver Lining, or had any kind of similar traits as a human.

Malfoy acted his usual self, but I seriously doubt he'd attack a fellow Slytherin...especially one of his ex-best friends.

I really hoped we would be able to find out who it was soon, and put a stop to it.

We headed off to classes. I still wasn't talking to Hermione. As far as I was concerned, it was just like lugging a piece of luggage around. It was just there and annoying.

During Charms, I asked to be excused as I needed to use the bathroom. I got up and left the classroom.

I entered the girls' bathroom and entered a stall. I closed the door behind me.

I flushed when I was done and opened the stall door, only to bump into Hermione.

"Geeze," I said feeling my heart pound. "You scared me."

I stepped around her and went over to the sink.

I turned on the faucet and let cold water pool into my hands. I washed them and then splashed cold water onto my face.

"Stephanie," Hermione said. "I really am sorry for what I did. Please listen to my side of the story."

I shut off the faucet and turned to face her, my back pressing against the cold porcelain sink. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Your side of the story?" I asked coldly. "You basically poisoned me. Suppose I had went ramped and killed several students? Not to mention someone I cared about."

Hermione's dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"Please listen?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "You have five minutes...starting now."

I checked my watch.

Hermione began.

"You see, I was in love with Ron," Hermione began, as her lower lip trembled. "Not even Harry knew it. It was temporary insanity for me to poison you. I just wanted the person who killed Ron to pay. I never ever imagined that Goyle would've ended up picking flowers or I would've never even thought twice about him being guilty. I really feel awful. I wish I could take it back...but I can't. Not having you talk to me is like not having my sister talk to me."

I glared at her.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with utter remorse, guilt and sadness.

I cried out and bent over. I began changing into the Advair.

HERMIONE.

Stephanie changed into the Advair, but it was the middle of the afternoon. I had no idea what was happening and I was now terrified.

The wolf stood upright, towering over me slightly. The tips of the ears reached above the stalls.

The wolf's face had cream and gray fur mixed mainly around the snout and below the jaundice eyes. The belly had cream and gray fur mixed as well. I stood trembling. I knew Stephanie could kill me. I shut my eyes.

That's when I heard glass breaking. My eyes snapped opened and I saw the Silver Lining crash into the window of the girls' bathroom. It landed gracefully on all fours and folded its wings against its body. The Silver Lining's eyes were locked on me. The Advair snarled and knocked me out of the way. I landed on my rear end.

I watched as the two wolves fought and the Advair inflicted some pretty bad damage to the Silver Lining before it took off and sailed through the broken window.

The Advair turned toward me. I didn't move.

It stepped over to me and then grabbed me by the neck of the robe and lifted me up before setting me down on my feet.

It was studying me. It moved its snout close to me and sniffed at me with its black nose.

"Thanks," I said quietly not taking my eyes off of it.

It nudged me with its nose in my left shoulder.

"I really am sorry Stephanie," I continued as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. "You don't know how sorry I am."

The ears flicked forward as if listening to me.

The jaundice eyes vanished for a second as the wolf blinked. It seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Please forgive me okay? I hate us not talking," I sobbed.

Then to my surprise, it licked my face.

I wiped the sticky saliva off my face as the wolf vanished and Stephanie returned in human form.

"What happened?" I asked wiping my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I'm also able to control my transformation," Stephanie replied. "I sensed the Silver Lining approaching. So I changed."

"You licked me," I said stunned.

Stephanie's lip twitched, but then a firm expression formed on her face.

"The wolf forgives you, but I'm still working on it. We'll talk, but it will be some time before I trust you again the way I did before."

I bit my bottom lip.

"That's fair," I said quietly.

"Come on," Stephanie said. "We'd better get to class. How'd you leave anyway?"

She and I began heading back to class.

"I told Professor Flitwick that I also had to go," I replied. "Simple yet not too conspicuous."

We entered the classroom and took our seats again.

STEPHANIE.

Once Charms class was over, we had a 45 minute break before the last class of the day, which was Potions. We sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room and filled Harry in on what happened in the girls bathroom.

"Seems like more action goes on there huh?" he asked with a grin before his expression turned serious. "So we still have no idea who it is?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Whoever this is has a speedy metabolism. I did some pretty good damage to the wolf. Now when I look around, no one has wounds on them at any place."

"Don't werewolves have a speedy metabolism to begin with?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not this fast," Hermione said. "Normally it would take like 24 hours for the wounds to heal once the person changes back into a human...but this is like minutes. I've never heard of the werewolf metabolism this fast."

"Nor have I," I added. "This is really going to be hard."

We fell silent.

A first year entered the common room, saw us, and froze.

"Oh...I'm sorry," she said looking embarrassed.

"That's okay," Harry said softly. "You can sit with us."

The first year came over to me and sat down beside me. I was sitting on the couch while Harry and Hermione had soft poufs on the floor.

"My name is Hallie Morgan," the first year introduced herself.

"I'm Stephanie Ross," I introduced myself.

"I know who you two are," Hallie said grinning at Harry and Hermione. "You're like a legend with us first years."

Hermione and Harry beamed.

"So how are you doing in school?" Hermione asked kindly.

Hallie had shoulder length wavy light auburn hair and blue eyes. She had a few freckles speckled across her face. She was cute.

Her face fell.

"Not to well actually," she admitted. "I'm having a lot of trouble with Professor Snape in Potions."

Harry snorted. "Who isn't?"

Hallie giggled.

"Would you like us to help you?" I offered.

Hallie's face lit up.

"Would you?"

"Sure," Hermione said gently.

"That would be great!" Hallie said eagerly.

There was a silence before Hallie spoke again.

"I've got a little confession to make," she began looking scared.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "You can trust us. We won't tell anyone unless you tell us its okay."

Hallie still looked pale.

"I know who's been killing around here,"

The air was dead around us as if someone just told us that Lord Voldemort was standing right behind us.

We all looked at each other.

"Who?" I asked gently leaning close to the girl.

"It's a monster," Hallie continued in a whisper.

"We've figured that out already," Harry said gently. "Do you know who the monster is?"

Hallie shook her head.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "We'll figure it out and then put a stop to it."

Hallie looked scared now.

"I'm scared. I don't want it to attack me."

I put an arm around her.

"We won't let anything happen to you...I promise,"


	9. Draco's Flight

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER NINE-MALFOY'S FLIGHT

We headed to our last classes that evening. Hallie went to hers.

She was cute and I knew Harry and Hermione were drawn to her as I was.

That afternoon, we all met in the common room for the 45 minute break before the next classes began.

Harry and I were still keeping a close eye on everyone as we went to classes. For the most part, everyone was acting normally...nothing unusual.

During dinner that night, Hallie sat with us. It was lonely now that Ron was gone. Hallie was sitting beside me. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from us.

We were eating roast beef when Harry's expression turned cold.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically. "Guess who's deciding to grace us with his presence."

I turned around.

Malfoy was coming toward our table with Crabbe.

Hallie shrunk beside me.

"Potty, the Mudblood, the Wacko and the little mutt," Malfoy sneered at Hallie.

"Fuck off," Harry snarled his emerald green eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"Ooh, such harsh words," Malfoy taunted pretending to be insulted.

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Malfoy turned his eyes onto me.

"So you were the last to see Goyle alive huh?" he asked.

I couldn't tell if his tone was accusing, insulting or just plain cold and unemotional.

"Yeah," I said feeling my temper rising. "What's it to you?"

"Just seems odd that when you are around, people start to bite the dust," Malfoy grinned.

"That's not true," Hallie piped up, then seemed surprised at her sudden burst of guts. She shrank against me again.

"The Mutt speaks," Malfoy said as he bent over, putting his face close to hers. She shrank even further away from him, almost digging into my ribs. "You'll see. One moment you'll be alive and the next POOF!"

Malfoy practically yelled the word 'poof' so Hallie ended up jumping a mile from being startled.

"Bite my bag," Harry snarled as he began to rise to his feet. "Leave her alone."

Harry turned his eyes onto me and then his eyes widened.

"Stephanie," Hermione whispered. "Your eyes."

I quickly glanced into a nearby silver knife. My eyes had changed into their jaundice color as I felt the anger rising even more.

Malfoy was laughing behind me while Hallie was looking absolutely terrified.

I slowly got to my feet, my hair falling over my face, framing the jaundice colored eyes. I turned to Malfoy.

He stopped laughing.

"What's with the eyes, Freak?" he demanded.

"Leave me and my friends alone," I growled sounding like the wolf more.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy taunted challengingly.

"Please be careful," I heard Hermione whispered terrified.

"Just giving you a friendly warning," I snarled as a grin formed. I could already feel my canines starting to get longer.

I grabbed Malfoy by the throat and picked him up, tossing him a few feet in the air. He crash landed on the Slytherin table.

Crabbe scurried away after Malfoy. I began feeling my anger starting to diminish and my teeth began sliding back into their normal length again.

I turned and sat back down at the table. I checked my eyes. They were their normal honey brown color.

The Hall was in a buzz about what happened. They began whispering amongst themselves.

"Stephanie, that really wasn't a smart thing to do," Harry whispered leaning forward. "People will ask you how come you're so strong? No human could've done that."

I sighed. I realized of course that he was right.

"I could just say I used the Wilmat Charm," I said shrugging.

"That might work," Hermione said slowly.

Hallie turned to me.

"How'd you really do that if you didn't use a charm?" she asked looking from me, to Hermione to Harry.

I paused.

Now, I might have to explain to Hallie that I wasn't human and that I was an Advair. She might freak out and shy away from me, but I wouldn't blame her one bit.

"She eats her veggies," Hermione said thinking quickly.

I guess she could tell by my facial expression.

"Cool," Hallie said, satisfied with the answer and she began piling string beans, broccoli and cabbage onto her plate.

I gave Hermione a relieved look and mouthed "Thank You."

She winked at me before returning to her dinner.

At night, I changed into the wolf and decided to walk around the castle, making sure that no one was out of bounds when they shouldn't be.

I sniffed the air and then picked up two familiar scents...a girl and a boy.

My ears flicked around, listening for any sound.

I realized then that the scent was coming from outside. I carefully made my way out of the castle and onto the grounds. I stayed close to the shadows and slinked down, my eyes picking up every detail of the darkness.

I saw Malfoy and Hallie.

I crouched down behind a bush and watched, my ears flicked forward.

"I told you you'd better make sure I get a decent grade for Professor Binns," Malfoy was snarling at Hallie.

Hallie was sitting on the grass, frantically writing on parchment.

I cocked my head a little.

Then, he kicked her in the stomach. She cried out in pain and was doubled over.

I laid my ears back and pulled back the top lip exposing my teeth.

My eyes were fille with anger.

"Make it seem like I actually wrote it," Malfoy snapped.

Still in pain, Hallie began writing.

She crumpled the parchment up and began writing again.

"You really are a waste of humanity," Malfoy snarled as he kicked her again.

This time, Hallie screamed in pain and ended up having to stop writing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I sprung out from behind the bushes and charged at Malfoy full speed.

"NOT AGAIN!" Malfoy yelled.

I saw him pull out a camera and snap it right in my face. The flash went off momentarily blinding me. I howled and shook my head from side to side, hoping to stop the spots from forming in front of my eyes.

Once I regained my clear eyesight, I lunged for Malfoy again, snarling.

Hallie was frozen on the grass and she wasn't moving.

I growled at Malfoy. A deep, warning growl as I stood in front of Hallie.

My bushy tail swung back and forth menacingly as I growled.

Then, I picked up another scent...the Silver Lining. I raised my head toward the sky. I saw the dark shape of the Silver Lining approaching.

Immediately, I stood protectively over Hallie and watched the Silver Lining warily. The Silver Lining was right on top of Malfoy and just plucked him right from the ground. I could hear him screaming and writhing in the Silver Lining's grasp. Hallie was trembling beneath me.

I dropped to all fours and bared my teeth at the Silver Lining.

I swung my tail back and forth.

The Silver Lining snarled back at me before it turned, still carrying Malfoy and disappeared into the darkened sky...Malfoy's cried faint now.

I felt a hand on my rear leg. I turned my head around. Hallie to my surprise, showed no fear toward me. She was stroking the soft fur on my leg. I studied her for a moment before I turned around and put my nose to her face.

She reached up and scratched an ear. I closed my eyes blissfully and panted.

"Silly wolf," she giggled.

When she was done, I stood upright again and waited for her to head back into the castle before I turned around, looking in the direction that the Silver Lining had taken flight, carrying Malfoy's body.

The next morning, I awoke in human form in the girls' dorm. I smiled, remembering how unafraid Hallie had been of me.

I quickly spied Hermione and told her what happened.

"Oh my God," she breathed, her dark brown eyes were wide. "The Silver Lining just plucked Malfoy right off the ground?"

I nodded.

She and I began getting dressed and we pulled on our robes and headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hallie were already sitting at the table eating.

Hallie looked up and beamed as we entered the Great Hall.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," Harry said smiling at me.

Hermione smiled at Harry too, but Harry's eyes were locked on mine.

"Hi Stephanie!" Hallie said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked grinning. "Did you eat too much sugar last night?"

Hallie grinned and giggled.

"No," Hallie said her eyes twinkling. "I met a wolf last night...a pretty wolf too. She protected me from this mean one."

Immediately, Harry's eyes moved onto me. I nodded slowly.

"What did the mean one look like?" Hermione asked.

"It was gray...no, silver," Hallie said nodding. "And it had wings."

"It picked Malfoy right off the ground," I said seriously. "I was watching it from the Gryffindor window in the girls' dorm."

"Geeze," Harry said looking pale.

"But what I want to know," I said turning to Hallie. "Is why you and Malfoy were outside on the grounds after curfew?"

Hallie looked at her plate. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"He was threatening me after you tossed him like a ragdoll. He was forcing me to do his homework for yesterday because you tossed him. He told me that if I didn't do it, he would hurt you or Harry or Hermione,"

"Prick," Harry hissed angrily slamming his fist down on the table, causing the silverware to rattle.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," Hermione said grimly.

I put an arm around Hallie.

"Either way," I said to her firmly. "He would've never hurt any of us because we would've went and told Professor Dumbledore. He would've gotten into deep shit."

Hallie grinned at this and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

She began happily eating her breakfast now.

Hermione looked at Harry and I with a serious expression before she too, began eating.

During the day, everyone was talking about how Malfoy was missing, mainly the Slytherin students.

Some were talking about how the 'monster' got him and ate him, while others were suggesting a more reasonable explanation, even though the first scenario was practically right. They said maybe Malfoy drowned in the lake and the lake should be combed for his body.

Some were really irrational stating that Malfoy was the 'monster' himself and decided to fly away with several students as snacks, even though no more students were missing except Malfoy himself.

Even the teachers were a bit edgy. Professor Snape snapped at me for not adding the right ingredients to the Logrum Potion we were working on and deducted ten points from Gryffindor, even though Crabbe's potion was just as wrong as mine was.

Needless to say, Professor Snape didn't deduct ten points from Slytherin or any points.

I rolled my eyes irritably as we left the dungeon.

"The only way he'd care about someone other than the Slytherins is if something bit him on the ass," I muttered as we began heading for History of Magic.

"Meaning he'd care about himself," Hermione said.

I nodded.

"Don't pay attention to him," Harry muttered darkly. "He's just miffed because his prize student is missing."

"And probably dead," I added grimly.

Hermione and Harry fell silent.

We entered the History of Magic classroom, only to find Hallie sitting there.

"Hey," Harry said affectionately. "What are you doing here? This is 6th year lessons."

"I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could sit with you. It's just temporary," Hallie replied.

We took our seats and Professor Binns began the lesson.

After the lesson, we headed to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was standing by a paddock.

Harry opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"I know...you're terrified of the Blast Ended Skrewts," I said grinning.

He blushed.

"Blast Ended Skrewts?" Hallie asked looking confused.

"We'll tell you later," Hermione whispered to her.

Hallie beamed.

As we approached the paddock, something threw its head over the top railing. Hallie jumped a mile from being started and clung to Hermione.

It was a Larybinx. It was a combination of a horse, wolf and eagle.

It had the body of a horse, wings like an eagle and dark black fur like a wolf. The eyes were a haunting blue color. They were friendly, but also talked like a Mekol. Already the Gryffindors were talking with the Larybinx's.

"Hello," the nearest Larybinx said cheerfully. It was the one that put her head over the top railing.

"Hi," I said as Hermione, Harry, Hallie and I approached the paddock.

"You're pretty," Hallie said as awe set in.

"Thank you," the Larybinx said as she lowered her head and gently nipped at Hallie's robe.

Hallie giggled.

We began stroking the Larybinx's forehead. The wings were folded gracefully against its body. Sort of like a Pegasus.

"I'm sensing that you three are troubled," the Larybinx said as her haunting blue eyes never left me, Harry or Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing the graceful neck. "There's something attacking students here."

"A Silver Lining I guess?" the Larybinx asked as she shifted her weight and rested one of her hind hooves on its toe. The mane and tail blew in the wind.

"Yeah," Hermione said startled. "How'd you guess?"

"Because one of your friends is resting on top of the castle," the Larybinx replied.

We looked up. A dark shape was impaled on one of the swords.

"Can you take me up there?" I asked.

"Sure," the Larybinx replied.

We told Hagrid that we needed to borrow one of the Larybinx's and I mounted it. I grabbed a handful of mane as the Larybinx unfurled her wings and extended them. It reared up and then began flapping her wings. We took flight.

The wind blew my hair back as we soared up to the roof. All that was heard was the gentle flapping and rustling of the wings' feathers.

As we approached the statue holding the sword, I caught site of the Slytherin robes. I felt my stomach flip.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the Larybinx asked flicking an ear back.

"Yeah," I said swallowing.

As we approached, I saw that it was Malfoy. The tip of the sword impaled him right in the chest.

The Larybinx made a small circle and we began descending.

Once we landed and I dismounted, I gave the Larybinx an extra pat and stroke of her neck before turning to Hermione and Harry.

"It's Malfoy," I said gravely.

All the color drained from their faces.

"We really have to figure out who the Silver Lining is now and put an end to it," I said firmly.

They nodded solemnly.


	10. Hermione's Attack

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER TEN-HERMIONE'S ATTACK

Once Care of Magical Creatures was over, we headed into the castle for dinner.

Hallie was eagerly talking to Harry and eating her dinner. I studied Hermione. When I had suggested that we find out who the Silver Lining was and that it would have to have an end put to it, she had a flicker of fear across her dark brown eyes. For a moment, I thought I was just seeing things. But lately, she's been acting oddly. It might be that she is still in shock over Ron. But as I thought more, I realized she's never seen the Silver Lining attack and neither has Harry. Harry was acting normally so I felt my suspicions would be more focused on Hermione because she hasn't been acting normally. I wondered why I hadn't noticed her new behavior sooner...maybe I didn't want to see it.

When dinner was over, we all headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Hallie headed off to bed, while Harry and I stayed in the common room, just relaxing and watching the fire. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed because of the curfew still in force and some were bored so they decided to head to bed early. The common room was virtually empty except Harry and I.

The fire crackled softly emitting a soft, orange glow over us. He was sitting beside me on the couch. Our shoulders were touching.

I decided to tell him what I was thinking about Hermione. Maybe he's noticed her odd behavior lately also.

I voiced what I was thinking.

While I was speaking, he didn't interrupt and he listened intently which I was grateful for. I had hoped he would tell me I was being stupid that it was just Hermione's way of dealing with what's going on.

When I was done, he spoke.

"Actually, Stephanie," he said slowly. "I've been thinking the same thing."

Damn.

"Hermione's been acting oddly lately. Very oddly. I'm not saying definitely she's the Silver Lining, but she's not acting like herself," Harry replied thoughtfully. "I mean I've never seen the Silver Lining attack, you've been the unfortunate one who's always been there so you could very well as just suspect me. I think we're definitely going to have to keep an eye on Hermione and see if she acts oddly more."

I nodded.

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I began massaging my temples. I shut my eyes.

"I just can't believe this is really happening," I said quietly. "I just want this to be over with."

"I know," Harry said softly.

"I still can't believe Hermione drugged me into attacking Goyle," I continued feeling tears forming in my eyes and they streaked down my cheeks. "I really cared about him and I've basically put a bad name to my kind. Advair's never hurt innocents...and here I've gone and killed an innocent."

"But it wasn't your fault," Harry said leaning close. "How will anyone know?"

"That lovely front page," I said sarcastically. "My kind read the Daily Prophet. They'll figure it out trust me. I might be banned from my own family."

I finished massaging my temples and looked at him.

He had a pained look on his face.

"Banned?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah banned," I said. "I guess you could say I 'shamed' my family."

Harry swallowed.

The tears continued to flow.

I just buried my face into my hands and cried.

I felt Harry's arms encircling me and pulling me against him. I just slumped against him, pressing my face into his chest, enjoying the warm darkness. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"You could always stay with me," he suggested quietly. "The Dursley's would love you."

I managed small chuckle and pulled back from his embrace.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

We stared at each other for a moment before Harry gently took my chin and he moved his face close to mine.

He tilted his head slightly and our lips met. He gently kissed me. I gently returned the kisses.

After a few moments, we pulled apart. My eyes moved onto someone standing behind the couch.

"Hermione!" I said startled.

I could still taste Harry's lips on mine. Hermione was wearing the strangest expression on her face.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said turning around.

"Hi," Hermione said narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said smiling.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Hermione snapped. "I know you two were kissing."

"Sorry," Harry said. "We didn't..."

"Don't bother," Hermione said sharply. "I just came out here to tell you that Hallie needs to talk to Stephanie."

"Send her out," I said quietly.

Hermione turned on her heel and headed back toward the girls' dorm. Within moments, Hallie appeared, dressed in a two piece PJ set. It had little horses on it and the shirt was short sleeved.

"I'll head to bed too," Harry said looking upset as well over what happened with Hermione.

I nodded and he headed off toward the boys' dorm.

Hallie came over to me and plopped down beside me.

"Do you know who that pretty wolf is? The one that rescued me? It's called and Advair right?" Hallie asked looking at me.

I swallowed. Sooner or later she was going to figure out that I was the Advair. Might as well come out and tell her with the risk of her being frightened away or never wanting to speak to me again...but I wasn't going to lie to her. I was done lying.

"Right. I'm the Advair," I said quietly.

"Really?" Hallie asked as I heard excitement in her voice. "Cool!"

I looked at her stunned.

"You're not scared?"

"No!" Hallie said. "At least I know who to thank if I ever get into trouble again."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Your secret is safe with me."

After that she hurried back into the girls' dorm.

I looked out the window. A crescent moon hung in the sky. I dropped to my hands and knees and began changing.

HALLIE.

I thought it was really cool that Stephanie was the Advair. They were nice werewolves...peaceful and they never killed for fun.

I heard something snarling in the dorm when I entered it. I froze by the doorway and clutched my wand. I also got a whiff of blood and a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks...months even. I pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos!_" I whispered.

A bright white light erupted from the tip of my wand. It illuminated the entire dorm. I felt a scream rising in my throat. There was the Silver Lining, standing over Lavender's body tearing bits of flesh from her body. Blood pooled on the floor and the sheets were stained.

I screamed.

The Silver Lining raised its head and looked at me with a blood stained muzzle. The rest of the Gryffindors woke up abruptly, saw the Silver Lining and ran screaming from the dorm. I was too frozen with fear to even move.

The Silver Lining snarled at me and jumped down off the bed. It began slinking toward me.

The next thing I knew, something gray and cream jumped cleanly over my head, landing easily on all fours in front of me.

It was the Advair.

The Advair crouched down in a threatening posture, its bushy tail swinging back and forth, thumping against my chest. It pulled back its top lip exposing white canines and incisors as it snarled at the Silver Lining.

Then, both wolves began fighting. I was knocked down as the Advair was thrown by the Silver Lining. I landed on my rear end near one of the beds. I just happened to glance up and see a blood stained Gryffindor uniform...a girl's uniform...Hermione's.

After several moments of fighting, the Advair inflicted serious wounds on the Silver Lining. The Silver Lining turned its attention on to me, extended its wings and sailed cleanly over the Advair, who arched her head around and snarled, obviously mad at the trick the Silver Lining played. The Silver Lining landed on me, crushing my chest. The weight felt like a car placed on top of my chest.

I gasped for breath, struggling to breathe. After several moments, I passed out.

THE ADVAIR.

The Silver Lining had crushed Hallie's chest. I heard the cracking of bones. I flattened my ears out sideways and charged at it.

I managed to knock it off Hallie's chest. It hissed at me and went to charge me, but I ducked and it sailed cleanly out the window. Glass showered the inside and outside. It was gone. I shook my body and went over to Hallie. I frantically began licking her face. After a few moments, she came around again but was still struggling to breathe.

HALLIE.

The Advair was sitting on her haunches beside me with her tail wrapped around her hind legs. It was hard for me to breathe and it hurt.

"THERE IS THE MONSTER!" a voice cried from the dorm entrance.

It was Parvati with Professor McGonagall and several of the Gryffindor girls. Parvati was pointing accusingly at the Advair.

"No," I choked out. "It wasn't her!"

"Good Lord," Professor McGonagall breathed as all the color drained from her face as she surveyed the dorm. Her eyes landed on Lavender's body, then moved to the Advair.

With a wave of her wand, a black muzzle appeared on the Advair's snout. The Advair snarled and with her front paws, tried to slide the muzzle off, but it wouldn't come off.

"It won't come off until the spell is reversed," Professor McGonagall said.

"It. Wasn't. Her," I choked out.

Professor McGonagall didn't listen.

The next thing I knew, I was being majicked onto an invisible stretcher. Professor McGonagall grabbed a hold of the Advair's loose skin around the neck and she began pulling her and me to the hospital wing.

The Advair struggled against the muzzle and Professor McGonagall's grip on her neck.

HARRY.

I heard all the commotion outside. I quickly hurried into the common room and saw Hallie majicked on a stretcher, and Professor McGonagall dragging a muzzled Stephanie in wolf form.

"Professor!" I cried hurrying up to her. "What happened?"

"This...wolf...killed Lavender Brown," Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"No," Hallie choked out. "Silver Lining."

I immediately knew what had happened.

"Professor, I've seen the Silver Lining," I said thinking quickly.

I really hadn't, but I wasn't about to let Stephanie possibly be killed for something she didn't do.

Professor McGonagall's eyed widened.

"You sure?" she asked slowly as she raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"This wolf had nothing to do with whatever happened to Lavender," I said.

"I'm sorry, Potter," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "But this wolf has blood on her muzzle. It's not looking good right now. Silver Lining's don't exist anymore. I will be taking her to the dungeon where she'll be chained up until the Headmaster decides what to do with her."

I looked at Hallie helplessly.

They continued on their way.

I followed and made sure that Hallie was going to be okay. Madam Pomfrey was going to send her to Saint Mungo's because her ribs were crushed. After that, I snuck down to the dungeon.

I easily crept into it. Stephanie was chained against one wall. She had a metal collar around her neck and a chain was shackled to the wall. The muzzle was still on her snout.

I approached her.

Her head was low and her ears were pinned back.

"Steph?" I asked tentatively.

I kneeled down beside her.

I heard her emitting low growls.

"Stop," I scolded. "It's just me."

She continued to growl. I saw the whites of her eyes.

"Listen," I snapped. "I know damn well you didn't hurt Lavender. Stop acting like this or you will be killed."

She barked and went to lunge for me, but the chain snapped her back before she could reach me.

"I know why you're acting like this. You figure no one will believe the Silver Lining exists and that if they believe you killed Lavender, then you're acting all vicious. But I know you," I said angrily. "I know this isn't the real Stephanie so stop it. I'm going to make Dumbledore believe me even if I have to go out after curfew and bring back the Silver Lining myself...dead or alive."

At that, Stephanie stopped growling. Her eyes were locked on something behind me.

I turned around.

It was Professor Dumbledore.

Stephanie just whined, tucked her hind legs under neath her and stretched out her front paws. She rested her snout in-between them.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

He wasn't accusing, or angry. He just sounded concerned.

"She didn't attack Lavender," I said heatedly. "Professor McGonagall thinks she did but how on earth would she climb up the huge tower? It's impossible!"

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand to silence me.

"She just did that because she didn't want to alarm the other students. She actually sent me down here to release Miss Ross,"

I stared at him in shock.

"You know?" I asked stunned.

"Yes," he said softly, as his blue eyes twinkled behind their half moon spectacles. "Miss Ross' family owled me with all the information. I knew she wasn't dangerous so I told the teachers. They know all about her. And I believe that the Silver Lining is responsible for the killings. I doubt very much Miss Ross could've left Mr. Malfoy on top of the school like that."

He went over to the gray and cream wolf and crouched down beside her.

The Advair just watched Professor Dumbledore as he gently reached behind her head and untied the muzzle.

"I thought the spell had to be..." I began but again, Professor Dumbledore looked up at me with a huge smile. "All part of the plan. She did that to scare the students so they wouldn't come looking for her to kill her."

Once the muzzle was off, the Advair shook her body and licked Professor Dumbledore's face.

He chuckled and scratched her ear.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just make sure when she changes back, you tell everyone that the wolf was killed. I'll even make an announcement at breakfast," he said winking as he gave the wolf a last scratch behind the ear before heading out.

Shortly, the sun began coming up and the wolf disappeared. Stephanie appeared in human form, but nude. I quickly yanked off my robe and wrapped it around her.

"Harry," she began looking serious. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked peering into her eyes.

"I'm afraid that Hermione's been attacked. They found her blood stained uniform in the dorm,"


	11. Hallie's Visitors

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER ELEVEN-HALLIE'S VISITORS

"Where's her body?" I demanded automatically.

Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed. "You're right! There was no sign of her body!"

"Tell me that isn't suspicious enough," I said frowning.

STEPHANIE.

I pulled Harry's robe tighter around me and hugged myself.

"Maybe she managed to crawl away?" I suggested not really believing those words.

I was starting to get a nagging feeling that I knew who the Silver Lining was.

"I'll let Professor Dumbledore know," Harry said. "Sorry about that muzzle."

I smiled.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I acted like that. I had no idea that it was part of the plan nor did I know that McGonagall and the others knew about me. My parents never told me they owled the headmaster before I came here,"

Harry nodded again.

"Well, let's get you back to the common room to change,"

We headed to the common room. Jennifer O'Brian ran and got me some fresh undergarments, a fresh uniform and robe and then handed them to be. Harry stayed outside while I changed. Once I changed, I left the common room and Harry and I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione wasn't at the table. So Harry and I took a seat next to each other. Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and silence fell across the Hall like a tidal wave.

"As most of you probably already know, a wolf was caught last night in the Gryffindor tower," Professor Dumbledore began.

Murmurs went around.

"As of 5:00 this morning, the wolf was destroyed," Professor Dumbledore continued. "So I urge all of you not to go looking for it. Anyway, those that knew Hallie Morgan will be allowed to visit St. Mungo's later on this evening. So if you wish to go and see her, please let Professor McGonagall know. Tuck in!"

The food appeared on our plates. Harry and I began helping ourselves to pancakes, sausage and hashbrowns.

"I'm going to visit her," I said taking a bite of pancake.

"Me too," Harry said softly.

We hungrily ate our breakfast and then headed to classes.

Crabbe seemed completely lost now that the ring leader was gone. He just slumped in his seat and did his work, not even making eye contact with anyone.

On one hand, I felt sorry for him. He'd lost his friends...but on the other, they tormented people. I really had mixed feelings toward him at this point.

When classes were over, we headed to Professor McGonagall to let her know that we wanted to go and visit Hallie.

She arranged for us to be brought back to London, and to Harry's delight, we were met by Professor Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said happily as he ran and hugged the former teacher.

Professor Lupin's blue eyes were twinkling as he gave Harry a quick hug back.

"Hello Stephanie," Professor Lupin said kindly as he turned to me.

"Hi Professor," I said softly.

I had thought he was cute when he taught our third year. I still did.

Professor Lupin's eyes lingered on mine for a bit before he turned to Harry.

"Okay," he said. "I'm supposed to get you two to St. Mungo's. We're going to take Muggle transportation. I've arranged for a taxi to meet us here in ten minutes."

Harry and I stood side-by-side as Professor Lupin filled Harry in on everything.

I looked around. The evening sky was midnight with tons of stars that twinkled merrily.

The taxi arrived shortly and Professor Lupin opened the back door for us. As Harry and I started to walk toward the car, Harry pulled me aside.

"Do you know Professor Lupin's been eyeing you?" he whispered looking stunned.

"Really?" I said feeling a bit weird about the fact that a teacher has been 'checking' me out.

Harry nodded.

"Um, Harry? You're creeping me out okay?" I said as I climbed into the car and Professor Lupin slid in next. Harry last.

Lupin was sitting in between Harry and I.

I stared out the window, feeling shivers running up and down my spine every once and a while.

We arrived at St. Mungo's, but to the Muggle eye, it was an abandoned department store. We carefully entered.

A Healer was sitting behind the desk. Professor Lupin went over to her. I stood with Harry and scanned the signs:

ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS...Ground Floor

(Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

CREATURE -INDUCED INJURIES...First Floor

(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)

MAGICAL BUGS...Second Floor

(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

POTION AND PLANT POISONING...Third Floor

(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

SPELL DAMAGE...Fourth Floor

(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP...Fifth Floor

If you are unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why you are here, our Welcome Witch will be pleased to help.

Professor Lupin came over to us.

"Hallie is on the First floor," he said. "In the Lei Emmersot ward."

We followed him down the corridor and up one flight of stairs that led to the "Creature Induced Injuries" corridor. We paused in front of a door that read "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn ward and "Critical" Lei Emmersot ward that was off the left. We entered the corridor through the door and headed left.

This ward was rather large and bright, with plenty of windows. There were about seven patients. Hallie was occupying a bed beside one of the large windows. I could see Harry's expression as we approached Hallie.

She was asleep with her head turned toward the window, the moonlight casting a glow over her face. The covers were pulled up to her chest and her arms were resting on top of the blanket and sheet at her sides. A machine was hooked up to her. There was a clear tube inserted into Hallie's mouth and taped. Professor Lupin pulled out his wand and three chairs appeared beside Hallie's bed. We sat down. A female Healer came into the ward and over to us. She was dressed in a lime green robe with the embroided emblem of a wand and bone crossed. She had curly red hair and green eyes. For a moment, Harry's face drained of all color. I guess for a moment she reminded him of his mother.

"You must be friends of Hallie's," she said brightly. "I'm Healer Wendy."

"How is she doing?" Professor Lupin asked with a grave expression on his face as he looked at Hallie sleeping peacefully.

"She's critical, but stable," Healer Wendy said as she picked up Hallie's chart and wrote something on it.

"What does that machine do?" Harry asked gesturing to the machine that awfully looked like a Muggle respirator.

"That's a Grovan," Healer Wendy explained. "It's..."

"Like a Muggle respirator right?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Healer Wendy said softly. "It is fixing her injuries. She's got four broken ribs, an almost crushed sternum and a bruised lung. This will fix everything. I think she'll be okay in a week."

With that, Healer Wendy replaced Hallie's chart and then left.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about you," Professor Lupin said leaning close to me. "About being an Advair."

I nodded.

"He also told me about what happened with Lavender," Professor Lupin continued. "I can't believe they would think an Advair is capable of killing innocents, but then again, those that don't understand often resort to rash actions."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Hallie. She seemed so peaceful now.

"I feel like this is all my fault," I whispered gripping the arm rest of the chair.

"No," Harry said firmly. "None of this is. We'll figure out who the Silver Lining is and put a stop to them."

With that, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

I wasn't going to change tonight because of where we were. I curled up in the chair, leaning against Harry and just relaxed.

HARRY.

Stephanie leaned against me with her head against my shoulder. I smiled and then looked up. Professor Lupin was smiling too.

"Where is Hermione and Ron?" he asked.

I launched into the whole story. When I was done, he looked shocked.

"I don't know what to think," I said. "They found Hermione's blood stained uniform but no Hermione."

"I'm afraid you know who the Silver Lining is already," he said gravely. "Trust your gut."

I nodded and fell silent.

About an hour later, three people entered the ward and scanned it. It was a woman, a man and a young man about our age. Their eyes fell on us.

"There she is," the woman said as they began approaching.

Stephanie sat bolt upright.

"Mom? Dad? Sam?" she asked shocked.

The man and woman hugged Stephanie and the young man did also.

"Harry? Professor Lupin? This is my Mom, Dad and best friend and cousin, Sam Larsen," Stephanie said beaming.

We all exchanged 'Hello's'. Stephanie's mother looked exactly like an older version of Stephanie. Same hair and facial features. The mother was dressed in a Muggle floral skirt and white blouse. The father had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in black slacks, a dark green shirt and black tie.

Sam had short, wavy, thick dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a red shirt.

STEPHANIE.

I couldn't believe that Mom, Dad and Sam had come here.

"What are you doing here and how did you know where I would be?" I asked bewildered.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us an owl and explained everything," Dad said softly. "We saw the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"I had no idea Malfoy had set that up," I said earnestly.

"We know," Mom said softly.

I knew they didn't know about me attacking Goyle.

"Did you guys know I attacked an innocent?" I asked quietly.

"No," Dad said. "Why? What happened?"

I looked at Harry.

"Someone drugged her, sir," Harry chimed in. "She had no idea what she was doing when she changed."

"You know about her?" Dad asked sounding rough.

"Dad, relax," I said. "He won't tell anyone."

Dad stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the throat and lifted him several inches off chair and ground.

"Scott!" Mom scolded looking scared.

"Quiet, Amy," Dad said putting his face close to Harry's. I saw Professor Lupin's eyes. They had changed to jaundice color and I heard him growling at Dad.

Dad heard him and turned to him.

"What are you?" Dad demanded.

"I'm a werewolf," Lupin replied not taking his eyes off of Dad.

"Please stop!" I cried. "He won't tell anyone!"

"If you tell one person about my daughter or our kind, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you," Dad snarled his eyes flashing and taking on the wolfish appearance.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed angrily.

Dad turned to me startled.

I felt angry tears forming in my eyes. I spun around and stalked out of the ward.

I stood outside in the cool night air and looked up at the sky as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

I understood Dad's reaction but when I said that Harry wouldn't tell anyone, I would've hoped Dad would trust my judgement.

A few moments later, Mom came out and Sam.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked, putting her arm around me.

"Did Dad tear into Harry?" I asked sobbing.

"No," Mom said. "But he did warn him strongly."

"Too strongly! I wish Dad would learn to trust me and my judgement," I said angrily.

"Steph," Sam said softly as he put his arm around my left shoulder. "Remember what happened before. Your father's just concerned that it won't happen again."

"Sam," I began but Dad came out.

"We'll let you talk," Mom said as she gave me a kiss and so did Sam before heading back into the hospital.

Dad came over to me.

"I'm sorry, hon," he said quietly. "Harry explained to me what happened. He's a good guy."

"I just wish you would learn to trust me and my judgement," I snapped turning to face him.

His brown eyes were filled with guilt.

"I just don't want a repeat of six years ago at the family reunion," Dad said quietly.

"Dad, I had no idea that Lisa would tell okay?" I said. "I thought she was my best friend and I was wrong. This time its different. I'm more mature and careful. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't find out who I was until recently."

Dad put his arm around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry okay? Can we just go back inside,"

"Fine," I said.

He released me and we headed back into the hospital.

"Poor kid," Mom said sadly looking at Hallie. "She has no idea."

"No idea? About what?" I asked looking from Mom to Dad, to Sam.

"Her parents were killed last night. They were attacked by some kind of monster...probably the Silver Lining,"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"That's why Dumbledore sent us," Dad explained. "We've agreed to take her in."

"Dad? She knows too," I said.

Dad nodded.

"That will make it easier too," he said. "Just don't tell anyone else okay?"

I nodded.

"Poor Hallie," Harry said sadly.

"She'll be well protected with five wolves," Mom said. "Sam is one too."

Harry nodded.

Nighttime came around. Mom, Dad and Sam know how to control the changes like I have. None of us were going to change tonight.

Mom, Dad and Sam gave us hugs and kisses before leaving, telling us to owl them in the morning if there is any change with Hallie.

We promised and then we too, left heading back to the castle.

I was exhausted. I entered the girls dorm and just collapsed on the bed. Lavender's body had been taken away and nothing remained of what happened that horrible night. I fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Another Clue

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER TWELVE-ANOTHER CLUE

The next morning, we talked to Dumbledore on Hallie's condition. She was progressing well. She should be allowed to return to school in a few days. Eagerly, while eating breakfast, I sent an owl to my parents telling them about Hallie.

Harry and I headed out to the courtyard to sit in front of the stone water fountain. I sat on the stone bench. The air was crisp, but not cold. A cool burst of air blew my hair back and ruffled the skirt hem.

Harry was sitting beside me.

"I think it's really great of your family to take Hallie in," Harry said softly.

"Yeah," I said affectionately. "Especially since Robin and Ellie just love human kids."

Harry looked at me startled for a moment. I burst out laughing.

"No! Not that way!" I laughed. "No, they adore human kids. And oddly, whenever we went out, kids seemed to be taken with them."

Harry relaxed a bit.

I looked at him, pretending to be hurt.

"You honestly thought Robin and Ellie loved to eat human kids? I told you that we're not like that. We're the peaceful species,"

Harry looked flustered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm not used to meeting 'nice' werewolves."

"And now you're stereotyping?" I teased.

He started getting upset now.

I laughed again.

"Relax! I'm just having some fun with you!"

He relaxed again.

"Where are Robin and Ellie?"

"They're at school...a special school," I explained. "Werewolf school."

Harry looked genuinely interested.

"Werewolf school?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I know it sounds corny and predictable, but it's a special school in the United States that teaches those that either were bitten, born with or 'inherited' the curse. They teach about the changes, when they occur and what to expect. Robin and Ellie are younger than me. They're actually about Hallie's age. When you saw them in the picture, they had changed for the first time, but it went haywire. So Mum and Dad sent them to _Loup Garou Academy _in California."

Harry was looking at me quizzically.

"That's French for 'werewolf'. _Loup Garou _means that in French," I explained. "None of the Muggle humans know it exists."

Harry nodded.

"You know when I saw Sam I got a bit jealous," he said blushing slightly.

I looked at him, the wind blowing my hair around my face.

"And why would you get jealous of my cousin?" I asked grinning.

"I thought it was an old boyfriend or something," he said blushing further.

I leaned close.

"Nope," I grinned. "You have nothing to worry about."

I gave him a quick kiss and then turned my attention back to the other students happily talking and walking on the grounds.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Hey," I said sitting upright. "Why did Professor Lupin meet us and take us to the hospital?"

Harry leaned forward.

"I dunno," he mused.

"Anyone of the teachers could've taken us no?" I continued. "But why a Malox werewolf?"

Harry shrugged.

"I just remembered reading something in a werewolf book in the library," I said. "Come on."

He and I hurried back into the castle and up to the library.

I found a book called "_Werewolves: The Unknown Made Known"_. I flipped through it until I found the section.

"Here," I said as Harry sat beside me and leaned forward to read the book better.

There was a section on Silver Linings and Malox werewolves.

It read:

Silver Linings and Malox werewolves are actually enemies. Silver's can't stand the Malox werewolves because one scratch or bite from a Malox will destroy a Silver Lining. Their blood can't handle the Malox's blood because of the DNA and there's something in the Malox blood called a 'trifiene'. This element breaks down the silver from a bullet or any silver object. That's why silver doesn't work as much with Malox werewolves. Titanium is the only thing that can destroy a Malox. Once injected into a Silver Lining, the trifiene acts as acid and it also breaks down the Silver Lining's cells. Now it's harmless to a Malox, but if a Malox bites someone, it is passed on. Sort of like human white blood cells that attack infection. Without this element, a Malox werewolf could not survive.

Harry raised his eyes to mine.

"So Dumbledore anticipated the Silver Lining showing up at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries? With witches and wizards all around? Doesn't that seem a bit off?"

"No," I said. "The Silver Lining would show up to finish Hallie off because she survived the attack! It wants to kill her and because she survived, it will certainly try it again. With Lupin there, it won't be able to because it fears him."

Realization dawned on his face now.

"We've got to go back to St. Mungo's," he said urgently.

I nodded.

We left the library and hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office to tell him what we found out and that we know why he sent Lupin.

"Ah," Dumbledore said smiling after we finished telling him. "Yes I fear that the Silver Lining will try and finish the job with Hallie. That's why I want your parents there, Stephanie, and Professor Lupin. I doubt very much it will try anything with three werewolves standing guard. I will alert St. Mungo's at once. You two will be allowed to visit."

We nodded and waited.

Later on, Professor McGonagall sent us back to London on the Hogwarts Express where once again we met up with Professor Lupin.

"Back again huh?" he asked his lip twitching. "Come on."

He led us to St. Mungo's and up to Hallie's ward.

Harry and I were much relieved to see that she was off the Groven. Most of her internal injuries have healed already. She was bright and alert when we entered.

"Hey!" she cried happily opening her arms for a hug.

Harry hugged her first, then I did.

"This is Professor Lupin," I said gesturing to Professor Lupin, who was sitting beside her bed in a chair. "He's a werewolf also."

He looked startled.

"It's okay," I reassured Professor Lupin. "She knows about me. So she won't say anything about you don't worry."

"Absolutely not," Hallie said.

She had her color back and seemed more livelier.

Professor Lupin nodded.

Shortly after that, my parents arrived.

"Mum? Dad? This is Hallie," I introduced.

Mum squealed when she saw Hallie and just threw her arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"They're like me," I said meaningfully to Hallie.

Dad automatically seemed to have taken a shine to Hallie.

Hallie just grinned.

"Wow," she said happily. "I'm so pleased to meet so many werewolves."

She added the last word quietly in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing scares you huh?" Harry said beaming at Hallie.

"Nope," she said shaking her head furiously.

Professor Lupin conjured up chairs and we all took a seat beside the bed.

I introduced my parents to Professor Lupin. Once that was all settled, Mum turned to me.

"How on earth did you realize that the Silver Lining would come back for her?"

"I just remembered the passage I read in a book," I said. "I showed it to Harry and then remembered that Silver Lining's fear Malox werewolves so naturally, it would fear Professor Lupin. Dumbledore sent him as a sort of 'bodyguard'."

Mum nodded.

"Plus, Silver's are extremely territorial," Professor Lupin added. "Unfortunately, Hallie's got the Silver's scent on it...so it would pick up the scent where ever she was and finish the job."

"It's not going to kill me is it?" Hallie asked frightened.

"No dear," Mum said kindly. "We're not going to let it come within 3 feet of you."

"Dumbledore must've realized this way before we did and that's why he had you guys take Hallie in," Harry said without realizing it.

"Take me in? I have my own Mum and Dad," Hallie said looking confused.

Harry sank into his chair guiltily.

"Hallie? I'm afraid that your parents aren't going to be able to take care of you anymore," I said gently.

"Why?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. She was looking from me, to my parents, to Professor Lupin and finally to Harry.

"The Silver Lining attacked them," Dad said quietly.

"Nooo!" Hallie wailed as she burst into tears.

Mum wrapped her arms around Hallie and hugged her. She sobbed into Mum's shoulder. Dad rubbed her back affectionately.

I looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry," He apologized looking just as upset as Hallie.

"It's okay," I said softly.

Once Hallie settled down, Mum and Dad explained to her that she'd be staying with us. That seemed to cheer her up...slightly.

Nighttime rolled around. The rest of the patients in this ward had been moved to another one because Dumbledore had explained to the Healer's about what was going on.

So, Mum, Dad and I changed.

HARRY.

Stephanie, Mr and Mrs. Ross changed. The three gray and cream wolves all sat on the chairs on their haunches with their tails wrapped around their hind legs. Professor Lupin changed next. I looked outside. It was a full moon.

Hallie and I were surrounded by wolves. The gray and cream Advair's and the black wolf with haunting blue eyes which was Professor Lupin.

The four wolves remained seated on their chairs.

"I'm surrounded," I said jokingly to Hallie.

She giggled. The wolf that was Mr. Ross jumped down off the chair and jumped onto the bed next to Hallie.

This wolf was much larger than the other two. He weighed a good 200 pounds and had more cream than gray. The wolf that was Mrs. Ross was smaller but seemed to have more agility and she had more gray with few flecks of cream. Stephanie just panted.

Hallie rubbed the wolf's neck as he licked her face.

"These are silly," she giggled.

I watched Professor Lupin's ears. They were flicking back and forth and I knew he sensed something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

That's when the top lip of his snout pulled back, exposing white canines and incisors and he let out a warning growl. He was looking toward Hallie.

Hallie's face drained of all color.

"Why's he's growling at me?" she asked fearfully.

Then, something crashed through the window, knocking Hallie off the bed completely. She landed on her stomach, face down on the floor. She didn't get up.

It was the Silver Lining. It stood on the bed and snarled. Professor Lupin snarled and then charged at the Silver Lining. The Silver Lining jumped into the air and over the wolves on the chairs.

The black wolf crashed into Hallie's bed.

The rest of the wolves sprang into action. I grabbed Hallie and scooted into a corner, holding her against me.

I held her across my lap, her head resting against my shoulder. From the force from the Silver Lining crashing through the window and knocking her out of the bed, she hit her head on the floor.

I held her tightly against me and watched as all four wolves charged at the Silver Lining.

One of the Advair's managed to clamp their jaws on the Silver Lining's neck. Then, two of them did. Professor Lupin also managed to scratch the Silver Lining's snout with one of his paws. The Silver Lining howled. It clamped its jaws on Professor Lupin's leg and bit down. I hear a whelp come from the black wolf and then shook the three Advair's from its neck... One wolf went crashing into the empty patient bed, another one crashed into the wall and the third, landed on its side and skidded all the way into my legs in front of me.

Professor Lupin arched his head around and tried to snap at the Silver Lining but once again, it extended its wings and took flight, sailing cleanly out of the window. But this time, because Professor Lupin scratched it, it was much weaker and there were a lot of cuts.

Once the Silver Lining was gone, all the wolves came galloping over to me.

They began licking Hallie's face.

She finally came around.

"What happened?" she demanded looking around at the four wolves that surrounded her and I.

"Professor Lupin managed to scratch the Silver Lining. It's definitely weak now," I replied letting her off my lap and she now sat beside me.

I saw Professor Lupin. He began limping toward us, holding up his right front leg and paw.

Blood matted the fur on his leg.

"Oh no," I said.

The other three wolves allowed Professor Lupin to come close to me. I tore a piece of my robe and reached for Professor Lupin's leg.

He allowed me to tie the makeshift bandage around his leg.

"Will he be okay?" Hallie asked worriedly.

"Absolutely," I said reassuringly.

Professor Lupin just curled up against me and rested his head on my thighs. The other wolves curled up against me and Hallie and fell asleep.

Hallie dozed off, leaning against my shoulder.

I gently reached forward and stroked one of the Advair's on the head.

Pretty soon, I too dozed off.

In the morning, I awoke to find Stephanie, Mr and Mrs. Ross and Professor Lupin already changed back into their human selves...all fully clothed thank God.

"Hey, sleepy head," Stephanie grinned as she crouched down in front of me. Hallie was still sleeping.

"Morning," I said yawning. "At least this time you're all fully clothed after you changed. I didn't need any frightening images."

Stephanie grinned.

"I know," she said. "We all brought a spare change and changed behind separate curtains just before you awoke."

Stephanie woke up next and Mr and Mrs. Ross helped her back into bed.

"We finally wounded the Silver Lining," Mr. Ross said relieved.

"Yeah, but it's still not stopped," Professor Lupin replied tightening his robe around him.

"We'll get it another time," Mr. Ross said firmly.

I had hoped this wouldn't continue.


	13. Hermione's Found

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-HERMIONE's FOUND

Hallie was set to go back to school. We helped her back to school.

When we arrived, all the Gryffindors were glad to see Hallie back to health.

Mr and Mrs. Ross went home, but Professor Lupin remained at the castle. The Gryffindors were all glad to see him as well as we all loved him as teacher.

Stephanie and I entered the common room.

"I still don't understand about Hermione," I mused. "She's missing but yet I have a feeling she's the Silver Lining."

Stephanie looked at me sympathetically.

"I know," she said quietly. "I've picked up her scent off the Silver Lining, yet that doesn't mean anything."

I sighed and sank into the couch.

Hallie came in and plopped down beside Stephanie.

STEPHANIE.

Hallie plopped down beside me. I could see that Harry was still very upset over Hermione. Her body hadn't been found yet which leads me to two conclusions: 1) she's the Silver Lining or 2) the Silver Lining has her hidden somewhere and it's someone we had no idea about yet.

Secretly, I had hoped it was the second scenario. It would be awful and shocking if it turned out that the Silver Lining was Hermione...my best friend and I knew Harry would feel the same way.

Hallie still seemed really upset about the news about her parents, but with reassuring from Mum and Dad that they would never take the place of her parents but they would be there for her if and when she needed them, seemed to calm Hallie down a great deal.

She was still taken with me though. She loved hanging around me and asking me all kinds of questions about the Advair's.

She absolutely loved my kind.

She loved the fact that she'd be surrounded by werewolves.

Harry was deep in thought about something, so I didn't disturb him.

Breakfast was being served. We all headed down to the Great Hall.

Hallie happily ate some breakfast sandwiches which, were sausage and eggs on a muffin. Harry helped himself to some porridge and eggs, but then pushed his food around on his plate, not really seeing the food or eating it.

I leaned forward. Hallie was sitting beside Harry and I was sitting across from them.

"What's wrong?" I asked Harry gently.

Hallie was even watching him with concern.

"I'm just really sick with worry over Hermione," he admitted quietly. "I love her and it would kill me if she turned out to be the Silver Lining. Then we'd have to kill her."

I froze.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_I love her..._"

I cleared my throat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I said as my appetite left as well. I let the fork clatter to my plate.

"Stephanie?" Harry asked as he was startled at my fork dropping.

"You love her...why'd you kiss me?" I demanded angrily. "Or for that matter, TELL ME YOU WERE JEALOUS WHEN GOYLE ASKED ME OUT?"

Harry's green eyes filled with guilt and remorse.

"I was working out my feelings," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I never, ever meant to hurt you."

"You are a real bastard," I snarled my eyes flashing. I knew that if I got any angrier, I would turn into the Advair.

Several of the Gryffindors looked at me startled.

I saw the teachers watching curiously too.

I jumped up from my seat and put my face close to Harry's. I knew my eyes had the jaundice already creeping into them.

HARRY.

Stephanie already had the jaundice creeping into her honey brown eyes, making them look like gold coins. Her canines began growing slightly.

"I was such a fool to think you could ever like me," she snarled. "I'm beginning to feel sorry that I ever helped you."

With that, she turned and that's when silence fell across the Hall like a tidal wave. I saw her staring in the direction of the entranceway.

I followed her gaze and I too, froze.

Hermione stood there, leaning against the doorframe.

Gasps went around. I slowly stood up. Stephanie had a shocked and stunned expression on her face.

Hermione was wrapped in a blood stained blanket, but she was naked underneath.

She collapsed.

Everyone was ushered out of the Great Hall except me and Stephanie.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall rushed to Hermione's side.

They majicked her onto a stretcher and we headed up to the hospital ward.

STEPHANIE.

Part of me was relieved that Hermione was alive and she wasn't the Silver Lining...but the other part of me was still hurt and angry over Harry.

Of course, I knew I made some moves myself...like kissing him outdoors that time, but he should've told me how he really felt. Already I was missing Goyle.

Hermione was placed on a cot and warm blankets were wrapped around her.

Her face was cut and bruised on her cheeks, chin and forehead.

Her arms were cut and bruised as well. She was unconscious.

"She's suffering from exposure and dehydration," Madam Pomfrey said as she checked Hermione over.

Harry and I stood beside the bed. Me, I had my arms folded over my chest.

"I'll have to run more tests, but right now she needs to be kept warm," Madam Pomfrey continued.

"Please let us know right away how she's doing," Professor Dumbledore said softly as he gently reached down and squeezed Hermione's ankle.

Even Professor Snape, whom rarely seems concerned about anyone else but his own students, had a real and genuine concern for Hermione.

"Shall I give her a Esvor Potion?" he asked, turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"That might help yes," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

An Esvor Potion was used to warm someone up...sort of like the Pepper-Up Potion, but with Hermione's condition, the shock of being warmed up so fast would be dangerous. The Esvor Potion had to be given every two hours to gradually warm the body temperature back to the normal level.

Professor Snape hurried from the hospital ward.

"Professor? Is she in shock or something?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"I believe so," Professor Dumbledore said. "We'll let her rest tonight. Tomorrow, if she's able, she can tell us what happened. You two will be allowed to stay here of course."

Madam Pomfrey nodded at his last words.

She gestured to two cots beside Hermione's.

"I'm taking this one," I said coldly as I walked around Hermione's cot and sat down on the one on the left side of her cot, putting Hermione in-between Harry and I.

Harry swallowed.

Professor Snape arrived shortly with the Esvor Potion. Madam Pomfrey administered some to Hermione and then set the goblet down on the night table.

"For now, you two are exempt from classes," Professor Dumbledore said to Harry and I. "You may just relax in the common room, or stay here."

"I will have Neville bring your work," Professor Snape said to us.

They left leaving Harry and I alone with Hermione. Madam Pomfrey left to collect more of the Esvor Potion from Snape.

"I'm going to the common room," I said briskly as I went to turn and leave, but Harry grabbed my elbow gently, spinning me around to face him.

"What?"

"I really am sorry for everything. I led you on and that was wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said looking guilty and upset.

"Fine," I said. "Please let go."

"Stephanie..." Harry began but I cut him off.

"You could've told me from the beginning that your feelings were more for her than me. You led me on yes and it was totally wrong. But I trusted you. I don't care about the leading on right now, but you destroyed my trust in you. That's more important to me. I'm sorry. I don't think I can trust you again,"

"What can I do to earn your trust back?" Harry asked quietly as I saw tears in his emerald green eyes.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "It's going to take some time."

With that, I turned and left the hospital wing.

HARRY.

I felt even worse now. I plopped down onto the nearest cot and cried.

I've never really cried after Sirius was killed. But now, I felt like I lost him all over again. I've lost Stephanie's trust and that was just as horrible.

When I was done, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and looked at Hermione. She looked awful.

I saw she was dreaming because of her eyes. She tossed and turned a lot. I really wondered what she was dreaming about...

HERMIONE.

_I'm being held in a cave about a mile off the school property. The Silver Lining would be coming back shortly. I knew I had to get out. I saw an old blood stained blanket lying over the bones of one of its victims. I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself. After it took me from the tower, tearing off my uniform, it dropped me here, then returned to the castle for some reason. But I manage to escape...I'm running on the grounds. I hid in the Forbidden Forest when I reached it. I was cold, wet, tired, hungry and just exhausted. I see the front doors to Hogwarts. I'm stumbling toward them..._

_I saw the Silver Lining's true form...a girl from the 13th century. She was grinning at me. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. I sat bolt upright in a cot. The lights came on in the room.

"Miss Granger!" a concerned voice cried.

The next thing I knew, strong but gentle hands took my shoulders. Once I stopped screaming and blinked, I realized I was in the hospital wing inside Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey was standing over me, and Harry was.

"Harry?" I choked out.

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Harry asked sitting beside me on the bed.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder. I gently grabbed a handful of his untidy black hair just to make sure it was him. It was. I felt his arms encircle me and pull me close as well.

I burst into tears.

"I'll get the headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried out of the hospital wing.

I couldn't let Harry go.

"Easy Hermione," he said soothingly. "You're safe now."

I knew he could feel my body trembling.

"Miss Granger," I heard Professor Dumbledore's gentle and soothing voice.

I finally let go of Harry and turned toward Dumbledore.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were there as well...but not Stephanie.

"Where's Stephanie?" I demanded looking around.

"I believe she's in the library," Professor Snape said. "I will go and fetch her."

He disappeared.

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said in the same tone as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

I pulled the sheets and blanket up to my chest more.

"Well, after I came to tell Harry and Stephanie that Hallie needed to talk to Steph, and I headed back into the girls' dorm, this creature attacked me and it carried me out of the tower, dropped me into a cave and then it returned for some reason. It was a girl about my age, but she had 13th century clothing on. She wanted to use me as bait for something," I said frowning as I tried to remember. "I don't know what exactly, but I knew she wanted to hurt me. She's after someone, but I can't remember who."

"You managed to escape, yes?" Professor McGonagall asked gently.

"Yes," I said. "I made it to the Forbidden Forest where I stayed until you found me in the Great Hall."

Harry and Professor Dumbledore looked at each other.

STEPHANIE.

I was in the library reading when Professor Snape entered.

"Miss Ross? Miss Granger is asking for you," he said.

I looked up from reading the book.

"What?" I asked.

"Miss Granger is awake and she's asking for you," Professor Snape repeated.

Sighing, I closed my book and got up from the chair. I followed him out of the library. He led me to the hospital ward.

Hermione was sitting up and talking with Harry. The pang of pain filled my chest again but I continued to walk toward them.

Hermione looked up and her face lit up.

"Steph!" she cried happily.

I put on a smile and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

I sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Like a Hippogriff stepped on me," she moaned.

I smiled.

"I'm going to bet you're going to be just fine," I said smiling.

But my heart hurt. It wasn't easy. After all, Harry did give me the impression that he liked me. I think I was more angry at the fact that he led me on then the actual fact that he liked Hermione...well, loved her anyway.

If he had just come out and told me the whole truth about his feelings, it would've been much better.

So I sat there, completely hurt and confused.

"So what happened?" I asked clearing my throat.

Hermione told me everything she had told the teachers.

"Wow," I breathed wide-eyed. "That's horrible. Do you recognize the girl?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said. "I have absolutely no idea who she is."

I stretched with my arms above my head, my skirt and robe lifting several inches off my thigh. I saw Harry watching me.

I made no attempt to fix the skirt or robe.

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore will figure everything out," I said softly. "Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here."

Hermione smiled gratefully.

I turned to Harry and narrowed my eyes.

"That's more than what I can say for you," I growled out of the corner of my mouth. I was really angry at him.

Harry looked at me startled.

Hermione didn't seem to hear me, but I knew Harry did.


	14. Stephanie's Scare

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-STEPHANIE'S SCARE

After a few days, Hermione was set to leave the hospital wing. She was still a bit spooked about her ordeal but managed to talk about it frequently and she was doing much better.

I was in the library reading. I heard someone enter the library. I looked up. It was Harry.

I returned my eyes onto my book and completely ignored him.

"Steph?" I heard him ask tentatively as he approached the table.

I growled warningly at him.

"Please listen to me," he said pleadingly. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I should've told you my feelings all along."

"Well you did," I snarled my eyes flashing. I knew they turned jaundice already because my vison changed too. "One thing about Advair's Harry...when someone crosses us or makes a fool out of one of us, that's the last thing the person does."

Harry went pale.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a weak voice.

"I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do," I said slamming the book shut.

He jumped a mile from being startled by the loud noise the book made.

"We always try to be loyal and all we ask is that our 'friends' do the same. I don't think that's a lot to ask do you?"

"No," Harry said in an even weaker voice.

"Good-day," I snapped and left the library.

I walked the corridor back to the common room. I really didn't know what to do with Harry. I wouldn't kill him of course...but maybe I can scare him. Advair's mainly want to scare the person that crossed them...just to give them a warning.

I entered the common room. Hallie was sitting with Hermione talking.

They looked up when I entered.

"Hey," Hermione said brightly.

"Hi," I said and plopped down across from them.

"Where's Harry?" Hallie asked.

"Library," I said without emotion

Hallie nodded.

Hermione however, was watching me.

"Is everything okay between you and Harry?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hermione glanced at Hallie.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked Hallie softly. "Can you run to the library and ask Harry to check out a book called "_Mesomoris_?" It's for Transfiguration."

Hallie beamed and hurried from the common room.

"Now," Hermione said crossing her legs. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

I sighed.

I told her everything that happened.

When I was done, Hermione had a blank expression on her face.

Finally, she spoke after a few moments.

"Stephanie," she said slowly. "I know for a fact that he likes you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Funny way of showing it. He told me he loves you,"

"Yeah...like a sister," Hermione said gently and patiently. "That's how I feel about him...only I love him like a brother. I loved Ron."

All the color drained from my face.

"Oh. Shit," I said slapping my forehead with my hand.

"But," Hermione continued. "He really should've chosen his words carefully. I mean anyone could've taken what he said that way."

"I'm going to teach him a little lesson that next time he will," I said smiling conspiratorially.

Hermione smiled back.

That night at dinner, we all sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Hermione still had no idea what I was going to do. Neither did Hallie or Harry for that matter.

That night, I changed into the Advair.

Harry had snuck out with the Invisibility Cloak and had gone to the library for some reason. I dropped to all fours and galloped down the corridor.

HARRY.

I felt bad. When I said that I loved Hermione I had really meant like a sister. Stephanie must've taken it the wrong way. Now she was mad at me. I hated it. I tried to talk to her to apologize to her for giving her false information.

I was also a bit worried about what she'd do to me. I knew Advair's never hurt innocents but I also had no idea they didn't tolerate people that cross them either and didn't know what they did to those people.

I had snuck out to the library under the Invisibility Cloak to read more up on the Advairs. I was more frightened of Stephanie now than I did of not trusting her.

I sat under the Invisibility Cloak at a table with my wand lit up, pouring over the book.

So far from what I've read, there's nothing in the book that suggests that Advairs did what Stephanie said.

"She probably said that because she was hurt and angry," I said quietly aloud to myself.

I didn't blame her one bit though.

I heard a noise in the library and quickly extinguished my wand. I easily got up from the seat and pulled the Invisibility Cloak around me tighter.

I scanned the library. It was dark and silent. Shadows fell across the tall bookshelves making long dark patches on the floor.

I heard several books topple to the floor from near the Restricted Section. I carefully slinked over to it and peered in through the metal grate that separated it from the rest of the library.

Then, a pair of jaundice eyes peered out at me from behind one of the bookshelves. I jumped back, my heart hammering in my chest. The animal stepped into the light. It was Stephanie.

The Advair took several steps toward the grate, then galloped straight for it. I continued to back away. The Advair sailed cleanly over the grate and landed gracefully on all fours a few inches from me.

"Steph!" I breathed. "You scared me."

I pulled off the cloak.

The Advair spied me and pulled back the top lip of its snout, exposing the white canines and incisors. It snarled at me.

"Steph?" I asked nervously.

The wolf continued to snarl at me and force me to back up even more until my back hit one of the bookshelves behind me.

The wolf continued to lope toward me with a cool lust in its eyes.

"Stephanie? Please don't do this...I'm really sorry okay? I never meant to give you the wrong information...I love you...I love Hermione like a sister..." I pleaded holding my hands up defensively.

The wolf approached me and reared up on its hind legs, placing its two front paws on my shoulder. It put its snout close to my face. All I could hear was the growling and snarling and felt saliva dripping onto my arm.

I shut my eyes, waiting for it to sink its teeth into my neck.

Nothing happened.

I was breathing heavily. I slowly chanced opening my eyes. The wolf was still there, but it was panting. All the menace gone from its eyes. The ears were pricked forward.

"Steph?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The wolf barked and licked my face.

Hysterical relief flooded over me as well as confusion.

The wolf dropped to all fours again and sat on its haunches.

"What are you doing? You really scared me!" I whispered to the wolf.

The wolf vanished and Stephanie appeared with her arms cross over her robe and uniform.

"That was the plan," she said.

I looked at her with surprise.

"You mean you deliberately scared me?" I asked bewildered.

"Bingo," she said smirking.

I stood looking at her, still completely dumfounded.

"Why?"

Stephanie continued to smirk.

Realization dawned on me.

"Oh, damn," I said.

"Didn't like it did you?" Stephanie continued her eyes flashing. "Didn't like getting the wrong signal."

I swallowed nervously.

"But I heard what you said. Hermione told me that you really like me but love her as a sister," she continued her voice softening slightly.

I nodded, breathing normally now.

"I really am sorry, Steph," I apologized quietly. "I never meant to give you the wrong the idea."

"It's fine," she said grinning.

I grinned back.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Come on," she whispered. "We'd best get back to the common room and go to bed."

I threw the cloak around her and we snuck out of the library.

STEPHANIE.

With things back to normal now between Harry and I, we were able to focus our attention back on who the Silver Lining was.

Hermione had said that the girl looked to be from the 13 century.

So the next day, we spend most of our time in the library...again pouring over all old school yearbooks of Hogwarts dating back from when Hogwarts was established.

Hermione and I were looking through the year 1342 and looking through each of the houses.

"Do you have anything yet?" Hermione asked raising her head to Harry.

He was searching through the year 1345.

"Nope," he replied. "Nothing."

We continued our search.

Finally, around the year 1350, Hermione suddenly froze over pictures from the Slytherin house.

"I think I might've found her," she said quietly.

Harry and I leaned in close.

She pointed to a picture of a witch about our age in Slytherin robes. She was smiling brightly. Her long blond hair pulled back into a bun.

"Gina Ross," Hermione read aloud. "That is her. I' m sure of it."

"We should definitely let Dumbledore know," Harry said.

We nodded.

After classes, we rushed to Dumbledore's office.

He looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"We might've figured out who the Silver Lining is," Hermione said showing him the book with the girls' picture.

He looked at it.

"Ah yes," he said quietly. "Miss Ross."

"You've heard of her?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore continued. "Please sit."

He conjured up an extra chair in front of his desk. We sat down.

"I heard from previous headmasters, mainly Headmaster Olsin, who was the headmaster for that year that Miss Ross went missing in her 6th year. No one was able to find her. All of a sudden in the 7th year, she returned to school. She told everyone that she had been kidnaped and was finally released. But what was odd was during that year, murders occurred. Unexplained. Several students went missing but turned up dead the next day with wounds on their bodies. Everyone thought it was a werewolf lose on the grounds. The Ministry of Magic did a sweep of the grounds but found no evidence of a werewolf. Naturally, each student was subjected to werewolf testing. All passed.

So school resumed. But then shortly the killing started again. This time, more students were killed. It was if Voldemort had gained power again. Everyone was terrified to come within 4 feet of Hogwarts. It was donned 'The Evil School'. The Ministry had to do more testing but they were convinced it was some kind of animal. Even the Muggles were starting to die. This was beginning to get very serious. Whatever this thing was it was attacking Muggles also.

The Muggle police had no idea what was happening either. They figured it was some kind of 'wild dog' that had gotten loose in London. The Ministry had to agree with the Muggle police. It was just a wild dog.

So traps were set all around Hogwarts grounds. One night, they caught something in the trap. It was the Silver Lining. But what really terrified everyone was the next morning, Miss Ross had appeared in the spot where the Silver Lining had been."

Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Needless to say, she was questioned. People thought she had set it free because she was so against cruelty to animals," Dumbledore continued. "But what no one realized is that she had knowledge of the murders in Hogwarts. How could she know when during that time she was supposedly missing?"

We nodded.

"No one really found out the truth of what happened that year," Dumbledore said. "From what you're telling me now it sounds the same and I'm willing to bet Miss Ross is the Silver Lining."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said rubbing his chin. "I would set up a trap similar to what was used them. It worked then, it might very well work now."

"What sort of trap?" Harry asked.

"They used bait," Dumbledore said. "And lured the Silver Lining into a box. When the creature stepped on a wire, it shut the box's door. Muggles use this method."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said nodding.

"I would set it up where there have been most sightings...outside," Dumbledore said.

We nodded.

"Please be careful though okay?" Dumbledore said. "I would suggest using Professor Lupin's help since the Silver Lining is fearful of him."

We nodded again.

"Thanks,"

We left the office.

"Have any idea as to what we can use for that trap?" Harry asked as we headed to the common room.

"Actually, yeah," Hermione replied. "We'll do it tomorrow and we can contact Professor Lupin as well."

We went to our classes that night and then headed to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione sent an owl to Professor Lupin.

"That would be good because he would be around to protect us if anything should go wrong,"

"Go wrong?" Harry asked weakly.

"Well, you've seen this thing," Hermione said reasonably. "We need some help. We can't rely on Stephanie for everything."

I smiled.

Harry nodded.

We went to classes and we would have to wait until the next morning for Lupin's answer.

Sure enough, the next morning, an owl arrived with his letter.

Hermione read it and looked up at us, her eyes twinkling.

"He's coming back to Hogwarts," she said. "We'll set the trap up tonight."


	15. The Trap

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER 15-THE TRAP

"What are we going to use for the trap?" Harry mused.

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, folding Professor Lupin's letter up and stuffing it into her robe pocket. "Hagrid might have some old crates we can probably modify."

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned.

"Let's head to Hagrid's after Potions," Hermione suggested.

After breakfast, we headed to Potions.

The class went by fast and we headed onto the grounds and toward Hagrid's hut.

We knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened the door and beamed out at us.

"'Arry! 'Ermione! Stephanie!" he said. "What can I do fer yeh?"

"Do you have old crates?" Harry asked.

"Sure. What do yeh need with old crates?" Hagrid asked frowning.

We looked at each other. We were going to have to explain this to him.

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked.

"Sure,"

Hagrid held open the door for us and we entered the hut. Fang, Hagrid's enormous boarhound, was curled up on a chair. He raised his head when we entered and growled at me.

"Fang," Hagrid scolded. "Why are yeh growling at Stephanie?"

Hermione and Harry glanced at me.

"All dogs growl at me," I whispered to them. "It doesn't matter if you're and Advair or Lycantor."

They nodded.

"Sit," Hagrid said.

We sat down.

"So, what do yeh need those crates for?"

Harry launched into the entire story from beginning to end.

When he was done, Hagrid's face was pale.

"Blimey," Hagrid mused. "That's why Fang growled at you."

He looked at me.

"So Hermione drugged you to attack Goyle because she was distraught over Ron?" Hagrid continued slowly. "That doesn't sound like 'Ermione."

Hermione looked guilty all over again.

"I know. I apologized to Stephanie, but I understand if she doesn't trust me right away anymore,"

I looked at her.

I realized that I was being stupid. Here the three of us are going to battle an evil creature. We had pulled together. I think it was time I forgave her.

"I forgive you," I said sighing. "Right now, we've got to worry about stopping the Silver Lining before it kills again."

Hermione had tears in her dark brown eyes.

"When is Professor Lupin supposed to arrive?" Harry asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"Not sure," Hermione said as she shook her head, the tears vanishing. "Probably today."

"Professor Lupin?" Hagrid asked looking bewildered.

"He's going to help us," I explained. "The Silver Lining fears Malox werewolves. He'll be there to protect us."

Hagrid nodded.

Fang suddenly came over to me and clamped his jaws on the sleeve of my robe and began pulling at it.

"Fang!" Hagrid scolded, as he reached over and tried to pull Fang off my robe. But Fang held on.

"FANG!" Harry yelled as he too tried to pull off Fang.

Fang still held on. Hermione was watching fearfully.

A tearing sound began. Fang ripped off my right sleeve to my robe. Fang was snarling and then clamped his jaws on my arm.

"GET HIM OFF!" I screamed.

Both Harry and Hagrid both tried to get Fang off. Finally, after several tries, Fang loosened his grip.

Blood began streaking down my arm. I cradled it against my body. Fang went into the corner and began whining.

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie," Hagrid said looking upset and pale. "I don' know wha' came over 'im."

"It's okay," I said in a voice of forced calm. "We'll come back for the crates later."

Hermione and Harry helped me out of Hagrid's hut and back into the castle.

We went up to Madam Pomfrey who wrapped a white bandage around the four puncture wounds in my arm just below the elbow.

On the bandage was a special salve that would heal the punctures. She fastened it with a metal clasp.

Once I was set, we left the hospital wing.

"Why on earth would Fang attack you like that?" Hermione mused as we headed to the rest of our classes.

"I don't know," I said slowly. "Normally dogs would just growl at me. They don't normally go to attack."

"Just to play safe, Harry and I will go get the crates after dinner," Hermione said.

The evening approached fast.

When dinner time arrived, Harry and Hermione headed back out to Hagrid's for the crates.

They set them outside on the grounds near the castle. Professor Lupin arrived that evening as well.

Dumbledore just told everyone that Lupin was visiting. No one asked and questions which we were grateful for.

After dinner, we snuck outside to start working on the traps.

We bonded the crates together to form a long tunnel. They were large enough to fit a Hippogriff inside.

"Okay," Harry whispered. "Now that that is set, what do we do about the bait?"

Professor Lupin scratched his head.

"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "We could ask Hagrid to get us a dead Ocylix."

"That might work yes," I said.

So Professor Lupin headed over to Hagrid's hut and after a few moments, he came back with the Ocylix. Ocylix's were much like a muggle skunk...but were red and yellow. They emitted a strong scent of ammonia when frightened.

He placed the Ocylix inside the crates at the very back. We then waited behind bushes. Harry had his Invisibility cloak handy incase someone decides to come out and see what all the commotion was about.

Professor Lupin changed into the wolf. A full moon hung in the midnight sky. Several stars twinkled merrily.

The wolf sat on his haunches beside Hermione patiently. Hermione went to turn her head to ask Professor Lupin something. Her nose and the wolfs nose came within inches of each other.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

The wolf just licked her nose and then turned its attention back to the crates.

I didn't change.

We held our breaths.

Suddenly, a dark shape loomed in the distance.

"It's here," Hermione whispered suddenly sounding apprehensive. A long cord was tied to the crate's sliding door. Once the Silver Lining enters the crate, Hermione would pull the cord, shutting it inside the crate.

"Don't worry," Harry said reassuringly. "Nothing's going to happen."

I didn't say anything. This thing was certainly powerful. It was going to take a miracle for this plan to work without a hitch.

The Silver Lining was getting closer. Finally, it landed.

It sniffed the air, obviously smelling the rotten meat from the Ocylix. We sank further down behind the bushes.

It came toward the crates...and entered them.

Once it was completely inside, Hermione pulled the string...the sliding door slid closed sealing it inside.

"We did it!" Harry cried happily.

We jumped up from behind the bushes and began laughing and hugging.

"Go get Dumbledore," Hermione said.

Harry threw on the cloak and hurried back into the castle. The Silver Lining was snarling and trying to unfurl its wings, but it couldn't. We had it trapped good this time.

A few moments later, Harry arrived with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

They majicked the crates into the air and we all headed back inside. Lupin took off in the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Dumbledore set the crates down in his office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Professor McGonagall asked warily. "We've all seen how dangerous this thing is."

"I'm going to administer a Reflex Charm," Dumbledore said. "It will speed up the transformation so we can see just who is the Silver Lining."

He waved his wand at the Silver Lining.

A jet of blue shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the Silver Lining directly in the side.

After a few seconds, all the fur, wings, and teeth disappeared.

In it, was Gina Ross' nude form.

Harry turned his eyes away bashfully. Dumbledore quickly majicked Gina a blanket and she pulled it in through the crate holes. She quickly wrapped it around her.

Feeling it was safe to look again, I jabbed Harry in the ribs.

Gina didn't look over the age of 16...the day that this all started from.

I grabbed Harry's arm in surprise. Hermione also had a look of surprise on her face.

"Miss Edwards," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "You were the Silver Lining all along."

"Yeah," Gina replied.

Her voice sounded rough and bark-like.

"Please tell us what happened...the truth now," Dumbledore continued.

"Well, I vanished as you all know. The truth was I had gone to Transylvania. My parents worked there. So I left the school faking a disappearance because I needed to talk to them. I was bitten by some kind of animal. Before I knew it, I was changing into this animal. It was the Silver Lining. I was responsible for all those murders...and the murder's this year," Gina replied.

Was I imaging it or did her eyes seem blank?

"I came back this year to finish what I started," Gina continued. Her hair was long, knotted and unkept. "I wanted to rid the world of Advair, Lycantor, Verit and Malox werewolves. All those I killed were those species. That's why there's so little of each now."

"You wanted to be the supreme species," Dumbledore said quietly.

Gina nodded.

"My main target was her," Gina said gesturing to me. "But I had accidentally kidnaped her."

She gestured to Hermione. "I picked the wrong girl. I was going to kill her anyway."

Hermione shrank beside Professor McGonagall.

"Only she escaped." Gina frowned.

"Well," Dumbledore said quietly. "At least we know what to do with you know."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Would you be so kind as to get Remus for us?" Dumbledore said calmly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the office.

"He's in the forest," Hermione squeaked. "What's going to happen?"

"We're going to deal with Gina," Professor Dumbledore explained patiently.

Hermione and I looked at each other. A bit of fear crept into me, but I knew Dumbledore would never hurt someone. He'd rather they be punished then killed as a resort.

I was standing beside Professor Snape.

Professor Snape turned to me.

"Miss Ross? What we don't understand is what happened to Mr. Goyle?" he asked.

His tone was calm and clear...something I knew Harry and Hermione have never heard in him before.

"Miss Edwards just confessed that," Professor Dumbledore said patiently. "What made you think Miss Ross had anything to do with it?"

"Because we found proof on Goyle's body," Professor Snape explained.

I looked at Professor Dumbledore. He was watching Snape with a calm expression. However, Hermione and Harry had pale faces.

"Please explain," Dumbledore said in that calm tone.

"Since Goyle's stomach was extracted through a hole," Professor Snape continued. I flinched. Images still floated in my head. I felt bile rising in my throat. "I realized that the Silver Lining doesn't kill that way...neither does a Vert, Malox or Lycantor werewolf. Only Advair's are known for that. Plus, a bit of evidence fell off of the killers wrist."

Professor Snape held up a small plastic baggie. In it was a bloody piece of metal...like a charm.

Reflexively, my hand went to my left wrist. I was indeed missing a charm off of the bracelet that my mom had given me. I had completely forgotten about it and the fact that the jewelry stays on the wolf when a person changes...except rings.

I swallowed.

"And how do you know that it is Miss Ross'?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape grabbed my wrist and held it up exposing the charm bracelet.

"Plus, on the back of the charm, there are initials...SR," Snape continued still holding onto my wrist.

"That could be anyone's initials," Dumbledore said. "Severus, I really wish you wouldn't go accusing students without ample proof. SR could mean Samantha Rollins, or even Scott Rogers."

Snape let go of my wrist.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," Snape said quietly, but every once and a while he glanced at me with a curious and accusing expression. He had basically guessed it was me...but it was a right guess...creepy.

Shortly, Professor McGonagall arrived with the black wolf trotting alongside her.

The minute Gina saw this, she began going crazy in the crate.

"I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with this," Dumbledore said regretfully. "If she is sent to Azkaban, she could very well escape again."

Dumbledore turned his eyes onto the black wolf.

"Go a head Remus,"

The black wolf went over to the crate and stuck his snout through the hole. Gina was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Remus parted his jaws and clamped them down briefly onto Gina's hand. He let go and pulled his snout out of the hole and came over to me, sitting on his haunches on my feet.

Gina had four puncture wounds on her hand that had begun bleeding.

Gina's yells suddenly subsided and she fell silent. Then, she fell to her side...dead.

"Remus' bite broke down her cells," Dumbledore said. "It was rather painless and fast."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the crate vanished with Gina inside it.

"I sent her somewhere where her body could never be recovered again," he explained.

"I think we've all had a rough and exhausting night," Dumbledore continued. "Time for bed all of you."

Professor Snape left, still eyeing me. Professor McGonagall gave my shoulder a squeeze before she too, left. I turned to Dumbledore.

"It was really my fault, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "I drugged Stephanie. She didn't know what she was doing when she changed. I was just so upset over Ron I was quick to blame the first person I didn't like."

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder and Hermione's.

"I'll understand if you want to expel me," Hermione said even quieter.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I'm not going to expel you," he said. "What you did was inexcusable though. I understand where your heart was at the time. But please, think before acting next time."

Hermione nodded meekly.

Hermione left, then Harry.

"Stephanie," Dumbledore said kindly. "Just be careful around Professor Snape. Don't give him anymore reasons to suspect you. I will definitely have a talk with him soon."

I nodded and smiled.

Relief flooded over me. I was just glad that this was all over with. I gave Dumbledore a quick hug, much to his shock, but he shyly patted me on my back. I released him and hurried after Hermione and Harry.


	16. Epilogue

SILVER LINING

CHAPTER 16-EPILOGUE

Things were finally over for good now. Harry and I began dating. We were careful around Snape though.

I couldn't believe he thought a human could do that. Professor Dumbledore did indeed, speak to Snape about what happened.

He left us alone after that.

The curfew was lifted and everyone was much happier now knowing that the killer had been caught and dealt with.

Oddly, Malfoy and Crabbe hadn't given us any trouble for the rest of the semester. We found that a bit odd but oddly refreshing.

We didn't have to hear his taunting, or name calling.

Just to test this out, on the way back to Kings Cross station on the Hogwarts Express, as Malfoy was heading past our compartment, Harry called out to him.

"Hey, Malfina," Harry called out.

Malfoy stopped short and entered our compartment.

"What?" he asked.

Astonished, we looked at each other.

Professor Lupin was reading a newspaper in the compartment with us. He was sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Why aren't you calling me Potty, or her...well, you-know."

He said gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione was looking at him like he was mad to instigate Malfoy into calling her a 'Mudblood'. She looked at me for help, but I just shrugged, not even knowing what Harry was up to myself.

"Get bent," Malfoy snapped. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you what my problem is?"

"Because if you don't," Harry continued. "It's not going to make our day."

"My mum and dad are going to talk to the Ministry about banning all _in-humans _from Hogwarts. I just didn't think it would be right to torment those that aren't going to be with us for much longer," Malfoy snickered.

There was the old Malfoy. God we missed that...NOT.

At that, Professor Lupin looked up from his newspaper.

"In-humans eh?" he said slowly. "Might I suggest telling your parents that in order to do that, they're going to have to expel almost everyone at Hogwarts?"

Malfoy's eyes glittered maliciously. "Why is that, _Professor_?"

"Because Hogwarts is so diverse, they're going to have a hard time picking them out," Professor Lupin said. "And I might just sic Stephanie on you if you think you're going to get away with this."

I grinned at Malfoy, deliberately showing my long canines and incisors. My eyes changed to jaundice.

Malfoy momentarily looked terrified before he hurried and fled down the corridor. I shook my head and everything went back to normal.

"Um," Hermione asked weakly. "Was that such a good idea?"

"Malfoy isn't going to do that," Professor Lupin said calmly. "I had an inkling that he would come up with that plan. So Dumbledore put a charm on him. The minute he starts talking about werewolves or such, he starts to babble incoherently. People will just think he's mad."

We burst out laughing.

Harry was laughing so hard he was crying.

"God bless Dumbledore," I said laughing.

Professor Lupin grinned.

It was good to be back home and know that things would finally be alright going forward.


End file.
